


Method of Operation- A Detroit: Become Human Fanfiction

by MadSalty017



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, All Connor Chapters, Anxiety, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depression, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Eventually I'll write Mark and Kara fics, I'm willing to tell you whatever you need to feel comfortable, Mentions of alcoholism, Multi, Original Character(s), Possible Triggers Include:, and more - Freeform, cursing, not today though, please message if you need specifics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 30,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSalty017/pseuds/MadSalty017
Summary: Join Mae, her siblings, Connor and Hank as they fight for the protection of Detroit, and possibly the world. Follow through the action, the comedy, the... romance? Connor X OCWarning: contains depression, anxiety, cursing, mentions of alcoholism, and other possible triggers or content you may not be comfortable with. you can message me in private for the specifics if you feel you need it and remember to stay safe.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Official Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5FFDtzF2kg3wJGUYatmAZq
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. The Basics

_**Characters** _

\---- Mae Elsanor ----

\---- "Oh come on, you _know_ you can't just do that." ----

\---- Theme Song: Bold- LEDGER ----

\---- Actress: Michelle Christine Trachtenberg ----

\---- Vivian Elsanor ----

\---- "Dude you two would look so cute together. I'm not even kidding." ----

\---- Theme Song: Ode to Sleep- Twenty One Pilots ----

\---- Actress: Willow Shields ----

\---- Michael Elsanor ----

\---- "Fuck off campers!" ----

\---- Theme Song: Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine- Colin O'Donoghue ----

\---- Actor: Tom Holland ----

\---- Lexi Elsanor ----

\---- "They're my cookies." ----

\---- Theme Song: Space is Cool- The Gregory Brothers ----

\---- Actress: Currently Unavailable due to age ----

\---- Ryan Elsanor ----

\---- "Can I go to bed now?" ----

\---- Theme Song: Freakshow- Skillet ----

\---- Actor: Currently Unavailable due to age ----


	2. index and Encyclopedia

**This will be updated as chapters come out, so be on the lookout for new terms and chapter names!**

╓═══════☆═══════╖

_INDEX_

╙═══════☆═══════╜

 _i_ \- _The Basics_  
 _ii- Index and Encyclopedia_

1- Prologue  
2- Partners, Part One  
3- Partners, Part Two  
4- Partners, Part Three  
5- The Interrogation  
6- What the Hell Just Happened?  
7- Waiting for Hank...  
8- On The Run  
9- The Nest, Part One  
10- The Nest, Part Two  
11- Russian Roulette  
12- The Eden Club, Part One  
13- The Eden Club, Part Two  
14- The Bridge  
15- Break In  
16- Public Enemy, Part One  
17- ???  
18- ???  
19- ???  
20- ???  
21- ???  
22- ???  
23- ???  
24- ???  
25- ???  
26- ???  
27- ???  
28- ???  
29- ???  
30- ???

╓═══════☆═══════╖

_ENCYCLOPEDIA_

╙═══════☆═══════╜

 _ **People  
**_ **Mae Elsanor-** Main Character, 22. Detective for the Detroit Police Department. Played by _Michelle Christine Trachtenberg_  
 **Connor (RK800)-** Main Character. The (prototype) android sent by CyberLife. Played by _Bryan Dechart_  
 **Hank Anderson-** Main Character, 53. Lieutenant for the Detroit Police Department and Mae's partner. Played by _Clancy Brown_  
 **Vivian Elsanor-** Mae's younger sister. Played by _Willow Shields_  
 **Michael Elsanor-** Mae's younger brother. Played by _Tom Holland_  
 **Ryan and Lexi Elsanor-** Mae's younger siblings (a pair of twins).   
**Gavin Reed-** Mae's ex-boyfriend and Detective for the Detroit Police Department. Played by _Neil Newbon_

**_Other_ **   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	3. Prologue

"Vivian, you know I can't help you with that stuff," I mumbled, digging into the laundry basket and pulling out the final white items.

"But Mae, this is important! I don't know how to make the mixture bubble!" Vivian whined from her perch atop the washing machine. 

Michael could be heard from his room screaming at whatever video game he was playing. Lexi and Ryan were on the floor in the hallway, talking about the latest craft they made in school today. 

This is a normal day for the Elsanor family. Me, running around the house and caring for my siblings and fighting crime in the city of Detroit, Vivian coming home from high school, helping me for a little bit before needing to start on her homework. Michael goes to middle school before coming home and ignoring everyone to play a new game. I dropped Lexi and Ryan off at Preschool before going into work, and then I pick them up before dinner.

It was simple, and perfect for us, although it was kind of hard. I was expected home for the night, although I could always be called in randomly to my job as a cop. In that case I have to have Vivian put everyone to bed and take care of the house until I'm done. She's the best sister one could ask for, until it comes to helping her with science homework.

"Mae, what would you suggest I do?" Vivian hopped down and followed me to the kitchen, stepping over the twins as we continued.

"Maybe look up some of those old Crash Course videos? They've got pretty much everything," I suggested, placing the laundry basket of darks on the couch before moving on to check on dinner. Spaghetti, our favorite (and the cheapest).

"But they're so old!" She groaned. 

"Only 20 years old," I commented, stirring the noodles.

"Yeah! Ancient!" Vivian complained, stirring the meat up. 

I laughed, "Only 6 years older than you? You must be ancient too!" I tickled her and she shrieked, throwing the spoon in the air. We both laughed, cleaning up what mess we just made. Lexi and Ryan walked in, still babbling.

"But I want the crackers," Ryan mumbled, crawling into one of the chairs we got for them. 

"I will kill you," Lexi monotoned, holding her bowl of animal crackers in front of her. 

Vivian and I swung around, "Whoa! Hold up girl!" I turned and picked her up, placing her in the chair, "We can't just kill people! I would have to arrest you, right?" 

Lexi's face stayed straight, "But he wants to steal my cookies. They're my cookies."

"It's still not nice to hurt people," I said, going back over to the stove where the noodles were about to boil over.

"Fine," Lexi grumbled.

I looked to see her glaring at Ryan with her arms crossed, chewing on a cracker. I chuckled, taking a noodle and throwing it against the wall. It stuck, and I peeled it off and threw it away. I pulled the noodles off the stove as Vivian gently pulled the meat mixture off as well. "Go get Michael please," I said, dipping bowls for everyone.

"Yes ma'am," Vivian said, skipping out of the kitchen. I set two bowls in front of the twins, the steam rolling up to cloud them from my vision temporarily as I brought the bowls for Michael and Vivian to the table. My bowl was at the table by the time the older two came in. We all began eating, laughing at Michael's jokes and Lexi's comments. 

I had just finished my bowl of spaghetti when the doorbell rang. I sighed, standing up and going to answer it. I hoped it wasn't anyone important, our house was a mess. Living in the slums of Detroit wasn't the best thing for someone to do but it was all I could afford.

I opened the door to reveal an android with dark brown hair. He was a few inches taller than me, and wore an android version of the Detroit Police Uniform. A blue LED blinked on his right side of his forehead. I blinked, catching myself staring.

"Hello, how can I help you?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Ms. Elsanor, I need you come with me please. I have been assigned to find Lieutenant Anderson but I cannot currently find him," His voice was level, and he didn't even seem to blink when he told me this. A blast of cool air came from outside and I shivered. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to protect my body.

"Yeah, sure. Gimme a few minutes to change," I began to walk away, "You can come in, sorry the house is a mess."

I poked my head into the kitchen, only to be met with the sad faces of my siblings. I sighed, "I'm sorry guys. Vivian, you know how to clean up?" 

"Yes ma'am," Vivian mumbled, taking a bite of spaghetti. A strand of pink hair fell over her shoulder and I leaned forward to push it back.

"I'll be back to take you guys to school, okay?" I asked, going back into the doorway. I noticed it wasn't as cold, the android must have come in.

"Yes ma'am," The kids all said, eating still. I smiled, kissing all of them on the top of their heads and then leaving. I needed to change.

I walked into my room, shutting the door and digging through my dresser. I pulled out a pair of black pants and my Detroit Police hoodie. Sneakers were slipped on and I walked back out into the living room, grabbing my purse. "I love you guys!" I shouted over my shoulder as I waved for the android to follow me.

"Love you too!" The kids shouted as I left. I sighed, turning back around and locking the door before the android and I walked to my car.

"So, you know my name but I don't know yours. What is it?" I asked, climbing into my car.

"It's Connor." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	4. Partners, Part One

\---- NOV 5TH, 2038 ----

\---- PM 11:21:04 ----

Connor and I climbed out of the car at the fifth bar we had searched. I was about ready to just walk straight in and kick Hank's ass for being so hard to find. _Jimmy's Bar._ Cliche name for a cliche place. I felt my gut twist as I smelled the alcohol that swept outside in the constantly opening and closing door. I wiped the rain off my face, I had no idea why the heck it had started raining on the way over here, and quite frankly I was upset that it swept the snow away. 

We walked up to the door and I hardly noticed the "No Androids Allowed" sign. I just walked straight in, scanning for Hank's face. When I couldn't find it I turned around to face Connor, only to see him looking at the door curiously before pushing in anyway. I saw the sign and gulped slightly, still keeping the "cop face" on.

As Connor walked through the room I could hear the men whispering. I could see all their heads turn towards the two of us, and I felt something brush against my arm. I looked to see that I had subconsciously leaned closer to Connor. He hadn't noticed, he was probably already scanning faces. I felt my cheeks heat up as I turned back to the room.

"Ooh she's a pretty one."

"Shit, I thought androids weren't allowed in here!"

"The fuck is _she_ doing with the android?"

Connor crossed the bar and disappeared into the hallway. I shrugged, flicking the guy off who was eyeing me as soon as we walked in. I wasn't even trying to make myself look cute, just a pair of pants and a sweatshirt. That was a problem with the guy though, because he stood and got right into my face.

"Such a pretty girl, but with a fiery temper too? Damn boys, I hit the jackpot," He smirked and reached towards me as his friends laughed in the background. My heart was pounding, but I was about to throat punch him when he was yanked from in front of me.

"Get your hands off her," I heard Hank growl. The man's eyes went wide as he scurried off back to his friend. Hank shuffled back to his stool and sat back down. I blinked a couple of times before coming to stand next to Hank.

"Hank-" I started as Connor came back out and stood on the opposite side of Hank.

Connor rolled his shoulders back, obviously trying to be authoritative, "Lieutenant Anderson, my name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife. I looked for you at the station but nobody knew where you were. They said you were probably having a drink nearby. Detective Elsanor and I were lucky to find you at the fifth bar, although I did just pick her up from her house in order to save time in finding you," Connor said happily. 

I wasn't surprised when Hank didn't bother looking up at the android, "What do you want?"

"Hank we have a case-" I started, only to be interrupted again by Connor. My cheeks flushed once more, angrily this time. I glared at him, but he didn't notice.

"You and Detective Elsanor were assigned a case early this evening. A homicide," My ears perked up. Homicides were usually gruesome but I loved working on them. They were usually simple. "involving a CyberLife android." _Even better._ "In accordance to procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators."

I frowned, _aren't I help enough? I've been Hank's partner since I joined the force!_

"Well, I already have plenty of assistance," Hank grumbled, using his head to point at me. Connor looked at me curiously and I just shrugged. "I especially don't need any from a plastic asshole like you. So be a good lil' robot and get the fuck outta here."

Connor looked back to Hank, "Listen, I think you should stop drinking and come with us. It will make life easier for all of us."

My stomach dropped, _Connor is about to get his ass beat!_ No one could take Hank away from his drinks. No. One. I've tried. It took me an hour to get him away from them.

Hank nodded and took a swig of his drink. My eyebrows arched, _That was quick._ But he didn't do anything. I looked pointedly at Connor, but he ignored me.

"Hank, come on, don't you love a good homicide?" I asked hopefully. He glared at me, finishing his drink off. _Oh, so now I'm getting the silent treatment. Awesome._

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, but I must insist," Connor's face morphed into a glare. My eyebrows shot higher, if that was possible. "My instructions stipulate that I have to accompany you."

"You know where you can stick your instructions?" Hank slurred, looking at the android briefly before being handed another drink. Hank chuckled as I looked around the bar to see all the people in there looking over at us. I glared at them all, causing them to look away quickly.

"No... where?" 

Hank looked at Connor with what I could only say was a "wtf" face. I giggled, and Hank glared at me before going back to his drink. I sighed, running my hand over my face. The alcohol stench was getting to me and I started to get a headache. 

"Nevermind," Hank grumbled, going back to his drink. 

I groaned, rubbing my head. I had left my bag in the car, since I knew that if it was stolen I would immediately be alerted and one of my colleagues would be sent out to get it. It had happened multiple times. 

"You know what? I'll buy you one for the road. What do you say?" Connor offered. I perked up as Hank considered it. Connor looked at the bartender, "Bartender, the same again, please!"

He seemed surprised as Hank began to talk, "See that, Jim? Wonders of technology... Make it a double."

"Hank!" I said indignantly.

"What? No harm, no foul," Hank mused as the bartender gave him his drink. He threw it back and nearly slammed the glass on the table. I swear I wanted to slap him upside the head. I raised my hand to do so, even. Connor caught it though, raising his eyebrow at me. I sighed, dropping my hand and blushing. 

Hank sighed and leaned back, looking to the android, "Did you say homicide?"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	5. Partners, Part Two

\---- NOV 6TH, 2038 ----

\---- 12:10:33 AM ----

The ride to the scene uneventful, at best. Connor and Hank took Hank's car, leaving me to sit in my own car and listen to my own music versus the blasting Knights of the Black Death. I decided to blast an album that came out five years after I was born: Pray for the Wicked. When I got there, I noticed that only Hank stepped out of the car. I groaned, hitting my head against the wheel. I got out though, and walked over to Hank's old car. I tapped on the passenger window, motioning for Connor to come out. 

"Thank you for helping Connor," I said as it stepped out. We began to walk into the dingy house together. I could already smell the rotten corpse, and I wrinkled my nose at it. 

"You're welcome, Detective Elsanor." Connor said, looking at me as we began to make out way up the road.

"Just call me Mae, my last name makes me sound too formal," I insisted, smiling at the android. It nodded as we approached the walkway.

The cop standing there stepped forward to block Connor, "Androids are not permitted beyond this point."

"It's with me and Hank," I said, taking Connor's hand and pulling it up the path as we caught up with Hank. He side glanced at me and Connor and I could see him roll his eyes.

"What part of 'stay in the car' didn't you understand?" Hank grumbled.

"I understood perfectly, but your order contradicted my instructions and Detective Elsanor asked me to come inside anyway Lieutenant. Two against one," Connor spoke, looking Hank directly in the eyes. Hank glared at me.

"You don't talk, you don't touch anything and you stay outta my way, got it?" Hank ordered. I felt my fists clench, _why am I getting so over protective. It's an android!_

"Got it," Connor said, beginning to walk in. Hank stayed behind though, groaning and running his hands over his face.

"Hank, it bought you _two_ drinks. At least be nice to it," I said, lightly punching his shoulder. He glared at me this time, and I could feel my stomach twist in a knot. Must be an off day for him I guess. I stepped back and allowed Hank to pass into the house. I was behind him by a few steps.

You see, Hank has always been my partner. At this point, he's almost like a father to my siblings and I. Almost immediately after I met him was when Cole died. I helped him through that, so we pretty much bonded instantly. We were both dealing with losses. But occasionally he'll get an episode and push everyone away. I try my best to respect that, because I'll get those too.

Hank began talking to another officer and I followed Connor's steps, staying out of ear range of the cop on purpose. I liked to figure out what happened as I went along with everything. Connor could probably help speed that process up as well. 

We both walked inside and I wrinkled my nose, pulling my shirt over my face. I groaned at the smell, looking around to see that the windows were already open. The smell must have been worse before hand. I noticed that there was writing on the wall behind the dead body, "I AM ALIVE." It sent a chill down my spine, and I started forward slowly. My eyes scanned the whole room, taking everything in. Connor followed behind me, also looking around. 

Hank somehow managed to push past us and got to the body first. "Uh, state he's in... Wasn't worth calling everybody out in the middle of the night... Could've waited 'til morning."

He wasn't wrong, the body was already going through the stages of decaying. His shirt rode up a little, and his hair was greased over. I could tell that he had been here a while, his body was slumped in what looked like an uncomfortable position against the wall. I, personally, would have moved a long time ago. Blood was smeared against the wall behind him, and the light next to him was knocked over but the light bulb was not broken. Still, one of the DPD officers had placed a lamp next to him to highlight his body in the dump that was his home. 

"I'd say he's been there for a good three weeks. We'll know more when the coroner gets here," One of the accompanying officers said, moving his hand over his mouth again. "There's a kitchen knife over here..." Connor moved around, observing the scene once more. "Probably the murder weapon..."

I knelt next to the body, "Any sign of a break-in?" I asked, looking at the wounds in his chest. 

Hank looked to the officer as he answered, "Nope. The landlord said the front door was locked from the inside, all the windows were boarded up. The killer must've gone out the back way." Hank scanned the body as I stood back up, looking at Connor as it analyzed the body. 

"What do we know about his android?" Hank asked, scanning the writing on the wall now. 

"Not much." The officer said, looking at Connor and then back to the body. "The neighbors confirmed he had one, but it wasn't here when we arrived." He shifted uncomfortably, "I gotta get some air. Make yourself at home. I'll be outside if you need me."

I scoffed, "Right. Like I'd live here."

Connor whirred something, "Detective Elsanor, you live in a house this small, if not smaller-"

"Connor, rhetorical comment," I said, stepping around a pile of trash. Hank chuckled, looking around as well. Connor adjusted its sleeves, scanning the room. 

Hank was looking at the words as Connor continued to look around, not moving, so I joined Hank, "Each letter is perfect..."

"I'd say they almost look beautiful," I mumbled.

Hank gave me a side look and I shrugged, "Still way too neat, no human writes like this."

"I think that's the point, Hank."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	6. Partners, Part Three

\---- NOV 6th, 2038 ----

\---- 12:19:04 AM ----

Connor knelt as Hank turned to another cop I had met once or twice, "Chris, was this written in the victim's blood?"

I shuddered at the thought, looking at Connor as it looked over something on the ground. _Red ice._ I sighed, looking up as Connor stood and begin to walk off. I stood and stretched, grimacing at the next spoken words.

"I would say so..." Chris replied, looking to Hank, "We're taking samples for analysis."

Connor knelt by evidence marker number two, which was the knife the victim had been stabbed with apparently. It was a little kitchen knife, with a small pool of blood around the blade. I had a knife exactly like that at home. 

Connor stuck a finger in the blood pool and put it in its mouth.

"Ew," I said, looking at the android while crossing my arms.

After my comment, Hank noticed and walked over to Connor, "Err, Jesus! What the hell are you doing?" Hank's face scrunched up and I rubbed my hand over my face, exhausted and trying to remain awake. 

Connor stood and began its reply, "I'm analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time." Connor looked between Hank and I expectantly, for what I wasn't sure. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you..."

Hank turned away, then looked back at Connor, "Ok, just... don't... put anymore evidence in your mouth, you got it?" Hank waved his hand towards the android.

"Got it," Connor replied, looking back at its blood-covered fingers.

"Fucking hell, I can't believe this shit..." Hank muttered, walking into the rest of the house.

"That's really cool Connor," I whispered, looking at him.

"Thank you," The android smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"What'd you get from it?" I asked, stepping to it and looking at the blood for a second before looking at it.

"It's from Carlos Ortiz, and it is over 19 days old. The blood has definitely dried up," Connor looked up and began walking to the next piece of evidence.

This game of "Who-Dunnit?" continued for another few minutes until we ended up back in the living room by Hank. While following Connor we found some weird things, like how the bathroom had been converted into a sanctuary of sorts, with scrawling all over it and a small offering area. Hank had sent all the drugs up to the station for analysis, and was just waiting on Connor and I to be back in the living room.

It was fascinating to watch Connor work, I almost forgot what I was supposed to be doing. I gave the android a few pointers along the way, only because it missed a few things when looking around. Eventually we ended up back at that dreaded text, and Connor seemed to analyze it for a few minutes before moving onto analyzing the dead body just below it. At that point I moved on to talk with Hank.

"You seem to really like it," Hank pointed out, looking at me.

I scoffed, crossing my arms while glancing at Hank, "Bullshit."

"Oh come on, you've been following the damn thing around like a puppy. That's the most I've seen you be interested in anything other than your siblings," Hank pointed out, waving at the android as it looked down the body. 

I shuddered at the sight of him, blood all over the chest and chin tucked into his chest. If I hadn't seen worse I would have surely puked by now. 

Connor stood, looking around the room slowly as if it was watching something. I tilted my head, curiosity blooming in my chest. Its head tilted as well as it looked past me and Hank and into the kitchen.

"He was stabbed-" Connor started, looking to Hank and I now. 

I nodded, "We figured that out already."

"28 times," Connor finished, looking at me.

I felt my face heat up, "Did not know that."

Hank looked at me and smirked before turning to Connor, "Yeah, seems like the killer really had it in for him."

Connor looked at Hank, then back to the kitchen like it had figured something out. Hank walked away and I followed, giving Connor a second to think. We were talking about my siblings when Connor walked back up to us.

"Lieutenant, Detective, I think I've figured out what happened."

I raised an eyebrow, "Tell us."

Connor maintained eye contact with Hank, "It all started in the kitchen." The android walked off, letting Hank and I follow it.

"There's obvious signs of a struggle. The question is, what exactly happened here?" Hank looked at the android, who was still trying to maintain eye contact with Hank when it needed to.

I knew Hank was testing Connor, and quite frankly it pissed me off. Connor could probably take our jobs in a heart beat, especially mine. Why bother testing the damn thing?

"I think the victim attacked the android with the bat," Connor looked back on the scene. 

"That lines up with the evidence," Hank sounded surprised almost, "Go on." 

Connor walked closer to the scene, and Hank moved out of its way, "The android stabbed the victim," Connor pointed limply at the empty knife spot on the wall.

"So the android was trying to defend itself right?" Hank asked as Connor looked over the crime scene. Connor nodded. "Okay, then what happened?"

"The victim fled to the living room."

The trail led us to the attic eventually, where Connor found the poor thing. It looked so scared when I came up to arrest it. I looked to my temporary colleague as the android was put into the back of a cop car. 

"I'm assuming we have to go and interrogate it now Hank?" I asked.

Hank nodded, climbing into his car.

Connor looked at me with a tilted head, "You look exhausted detective, would you like me to drive your car while you get a short nap?"

"I'm good, thank you," I growled, pushing past Connor to climb into my car. It seemed to look at me for another minute before climbing into Hank's car. They followed me to the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	7. The Interrogation

\---- NOV 6th, 2038 ----

\---- 12:41:49 AM----

I sat at the table in the interrogation observation room. Connor stood in one corner, and Gavin, the ass, stood in front of the window. Another two cops watched as Hank gave up on interrogating the android.

 _How are the kids doing?_ I sighed, hoping they were actually asleep. I looked at what time it was, sighing at the fact that I was going to be so tired in the morning. Coffee and Monster would be my friends.

Hank stormed back into the room, sitting next to me, "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're gettin' nothing out of it!"

"'Could always try roughing it up a little," Gavin suggested from his spot, looking at Hank, "After all, it's not human."

I glared at him, "You really think that's going to work? Androids can't feel shit."

Connor looked between Gavin and I, a little confused as to why we had such hostile voices to each other I bet, "Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

"Okay, smartass," Gavin moved off the wall. _If he gets any closer I swear to God I'll be the next person in that interrogation chair-_ "What should we do then?" The ass smirked like he had called checkmate.

Connor considered the thought for a second before looking back at Gavin, "I could try questioning it."

Gavin laughed, moving to look at the interrogation room again. He pointed at Connor before moving back against the wall and crossing his arms. Hank smirked, looking at the android, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, suspect's all yours."

Connor moved to enter the interrogation room. I leaned forward in my chair, resting my chin on my hand. I could feel my eyes begin to shut slowly, _It's been years and I_ still _can't handle all nighters-._ Hank tapped my shoulder and I jolted awake, sitting straight in my chair and removing my hand from the desk.

Connor sat down, looking at the beaten android. I sighed, looking over how... how _sad_ it looked. He began analyzing it. Gavin said something about how much Connor would fail. I flicked him off, done with him.

"When, where and how hard sweety?" Gavin said, winking.

"Fuck off. I broke up with you for a reason so I don't need your damn flirting. It's not happening," I growled.

Gavin started to say something, but Hank growled a "shut up" before he could finish. Gavin settled into the wall, and I rubbed my head, the headache setting back in.

"I detect an instability in your program," Connor said. My head snapped up.

"It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in humans." Something I had felt plenty of times, including right now for some reason. The android's head remained lowered, unwavering.

Connor thought for a second before continuing, "You're damaged. Did your owner do that? Did he beat you?" The android remained silent.

I raised an eyebrow, _obviously he did. The android is showing signs of abuse._

"Listen," Connor leaned forward, "I know you've been through a lot, but you need me to help you understand what happened."

"It's good," I mumbled.

"Not good enough," Gavin growled.

I glared at him as Connor continued. The android had lifted its head just a little bit. "Listen, I'm on your side. I want to help you. But there's nothing I can do if you won't talk to me." Still the android's head remained bowed. Hank sat forward, a frown etched on his face. I could feel the tension in the room.

"I'm here to help you," Connor said, leaning forward once more, "But you've got to trust me. All I want is to get you out of here."

The android lifted its head suddenly. I raised an eyebrow, silently cheering in my head. The android looked frantically to the window, then back to Connor, "What... What are they gonna do to me?" Its eyes met Connor's. It sat straight quickly, "They're gonna destroy me, aren't they?"

Connor thought for a second, "No... I think they just want to understand."

"We are going to destroy it why is the damn thing telling it otherwise-!" Gavin began.

"Misleading the subject to get a confession, Gavin. You've done it plenty of times," Hank said.

We turned our attention back to the scene, "Why did you tell them you found me?" The android looked at Connor angrily. Its voice had cracked, _it sounds like it's going to cry._ "Why couldn't you just have left me there?"

"I was programmed to hunt deviants like you," Connor explained, opening his hands a little before closing them again, "I just accomplished my mission." I winced a little.

"I don't wanna die," The android whimpered, looking back at Connor.

I bit my lip, _why does this hurt so much? It's an android, it doesn't feel pain. It's an android-._

"Then talk to me," Connor said softly.

"I..." I leaned forward in my seat, "I can't." The android's head dropped, and I slumped back in my chair.

"I understand how you felt. You were overcome by anger, and frustration," Connor said, "No one can blame you for what happened. Listen, I'm not judging you. I'm on your side. All I want is the truth. Confess and I'll protect you. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

The android said nothing. Connor sighed and sat back, placing his hands on the edge of the table and figuring out what to do next. I gulped, praying in my head that Connor would figure it out.

"You leave me no choice," Connor said. Emotion had left it's voice as I sat forward in my chair, curious. Connor reached out and grabbed the android's arm, the skin colors disappearing out of both arm and hand. The android groaned, obviously in pain. He screamed, and I stood up, ready to go in the room. Hank grabbed my arm, pulling me back down in my seat and keeping a grip on me.

"Argh!' The android shouted, leaning back and trembling. Connor took a shuddering breath before turning to the window.

"I accessed its memory, I know what happened," Connor announced. I smiled, looking at Hank to see he smiled too. Gavin growled a little. Connor stood, walking to the android and resting a hand on the table, "I had to know... You left me no choice." He stood and began to walk out as the rest of us came in to help deal with the android.

Suddenly the android began to bang his head on the table. I followed Miller and the other cop as they rushed in, following Gavin's order to stop it. The cop tried to pull it back, but it overpowered him and continued.

"I... I- I can't! I can't stop it!" Miller yelled, continuing anyway. I rushed over to try and help, as Connor turned to us. I grabbed onto the android, but it pushed me off. I continued anyway, helping as much as I could.

"That's enough! You need to stop that right now!" Connor attempted to get the android to stop as well. Miller pulled the handcuffs off suddenly, then began to try and wrestle it to the ground. I grabbed its other arm, but it pushed me to the ground, grabbing my gun.

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled, reaching for my gun. The android shot Connor in the forehead, then itself through the chin. I screamed softly as it collapsed, Therium getting all over me. Connor's body fell on the ground, his Therium dripping down the wall.

"Holy shit..." Hank said, looking at Connor. Gavin rushed over to help me up and I let him, mouth not closing. My body trembled as Hank rushed over, holding me as my knees gave out.

 _He used my gun. I thought I strapped it in. The android used my gun to kill Connor and then himself._ I couldn't stop looking at Connor's body. He laid there, unmoving, as Hank rushed me out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	8. What The Hell Just Happened?

\---- NOV 6th, 2038 ----

\---- 12:49:05 AM ----

Hank had me sit down at my desk as he sent another cop to grab my actual uniform out of my locker. She brought it to me, and helped me into the bathroom to change. Once I brought the bloodied clothing out, she took them down to the laundry room to be washed. I walked into the main part of the station barefoot, sitting at my desk, which was across from Hank's. A picture of my whole family is what my focus settled on. The twins had just been born, and the picture was taken just before my parents were murdered.

Hank brought his chair around, "Are you okay Mae?"

"The android killed him..." I whispered, looking at the picture. It was silent for a second before Hank turned my chair.

"Come on, you need to rest," Hank took my arm, leading me out the front door. I could see Gavin following us, but didn't make a comment.

"Hank, do you want me to take her home?" Gavin asked.

"Do you know where my house is?" Hank asked, looking at the man. He nodded, everyone knew.

"Take her there, I'm bringing her siblings, then I'll bring you back here. Take her car," Hank tossed him the keys, and helped Gavin lead me to my car. Once I was in and buckled, Hank made me look at him. "It is not your fault. I'll make sure the kids bring clothes for you and themselves, okay?"

I nodded, and Hank closed my door. The ride to Hank's was silent. Once we got there, Gavin helped me out of the car and to the front porch. He sighed, looking at the lock. I took the car keys from him and used my copy of the house key to open the door.

"Mae..." Gavin began after he sat me down on the couch. I laid down, trying not to cry. _It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault._

"What?" I asked.

"It's not your fault," Gavin said quietly. "It was a stupid android anyway."

I glared at him, "It got farther than you did with the perp."

Gavin sighed and sat back in his chair. Sumo came and laid his head on my lap. I smiled at him, laying down. Gavin stood and walked out of the room, coming back in a second later with a pillow and blanket.

"I know you kind of hate me, but at least let me help you," He said. I nodded, allowing him to put the pillow under my head and cover me with the blanket. Slowly I fell asleep, with Gavin remaining by my side like he had all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	9. Waiting For Hank...

\---- NOV 6th, 2038 ----

\---- 9:56:05 AM ----

I had arrived at the station earlier a little more rested than I had been when I left. I had gotten the recommended 8 hours of sleep, and was able to make the kids breakfast before I left. They would be spending the day at Hank's while we were at work, since it was way safer than my house was. Michael had probably brought the Xbox, and the twins had probably brought their toys. 

When I got to my desk I saw that someone had put my newly cleaned clothes on my desk. I shoved them in an empty drawer, turning my desktop on and beginning to fill out the paperwork from last night. A hot tea was placed on my desk, and I looked to see Gavin smiling at me before walking back to our little cafe.

Despite what happened, I had to give Gavin credit for what he had been doing to try and make up for what had happened. I broke up with him because I had walked in on him cheating on me. I had told him earlier that day that I wanted to wait until marriage to have... some fun... and I guess he couldn't keep it in his pants. It was here, at the station. I still felt bad for all the other cops who had to witness me lose my shit on the man I once loved. He had been living with me at the time, and moved out quickly. That's when I moved back in with my parents, but they died soon after anyway. 

I thanked the man quietly and sipped on my tea. Hank's desk was vacant, which was expected. He had apparently stayed up until everyone was asleep, but he usually slept for longer than I ever do. He'd probably be in soon though. 

I heard someone else approaching, and I turned to greet them and nearly spit the tea that was in my mouth out. 

Connor was here.

He was _alive._

I gulped as he approached, "Detective Mae, I'm sorry for what happened last night." Connor smiled, as if I hadn't watched him die. 

He sat down at the extra chair between our desks, "Do you know what time Lieutenant Anderson usually arrives?"

"It usually depends on where he was the night before," I said. "Luckily he came home last night, so we should see him before noon."

Connor stood and walked around, looking at Hank's desk first. I giggled when he tried to listen to Hank's music, which was Knights of the Black Death turned all the way up. Connor pulled the headphones away and looked at me, and I smiled at him, sipping my tea. He continued to look over the desk.

I continued to look over my files, reaching to grab a doughnut that Hank had left yesterday. He loved to get the just-glazed ones. 

Hank then walked up, looking nearly dead on his feet.

"Hello Lieutenant. My name is Connor, I'm the android sent by CyberLife" the android said happily.

"God, I saw you get shot in the head last night..." Hank said, face almost as pale as his hair.

"How do you think _I_ handled it?" I asked, sipping my tea again. 

"My predecessor was unfortunately destroyed," Connor said in a matter-of-fact way.

_Wait, predecessor? Does that mean that this Connor has no memories of what's happened?_

"But CyberLife transferred its memory and sent me to replace it," Connor said, "This incident should not affect the investigation. _That answers that question._

"Uh, Jesus..." Hank looked at me like _I_ had sent Connor back.

Captain Fowler appeared on the balcony, "Hank! Mae! In my office!" He turned and left.

"Shit, what did we do this time?" I asked, setting my tea down. "You can stay here if you would like to Connor." I hoped he would stay.

"No, it's alright. I shall look around the office, in order to become accustomed to my new work location and not disturb you and Lieutenant Anderson," Connor walked off and I shrugged, following Hank into Fowler's office. 

"Hank, Mae... You realize that if this case works out, Connor will be your personal android for cases. He'll be basically copied and given to everyone else as well, in order to be a better station. That way we can solve cases easier," Fowler explained, keeping a low tone. He could tell it was a touchy subject for Hank. I didn't want to say anything that might piss Hank off even more, so I merely nodded.

"This is fucking stupid," Hank muttered, walking out. I began to follow when Fowler asked me to stay.

"What is it?" I asked, turning back around to look at the man.

He gestured for me to sit in one of the chairs, so I did.

"How are your siblings doing?" He asked.

"Vivian is okay, she's been handling freshman year well from what I know. Michael isn't handling middle school well though, he's basically stopped acting the way he used to and it kind of worries me," I said. Fowler nodded, "The twins are behaving better than ever, although Lexi has become a little more violent to get what she wants." I stated.

Fowler nodded, "Is there anything the station can do to help right now?"

"I think our dishwasher is about to break, but that's about it," I said. I hated asking for help, but we needed it.

"Ok, I'll send someone over today. Let me know if anything else arises, okay?" Fowler asked. I nodded and walked out.

Ever since my parents died, the station has been really supportive of my family. Both my parents were cops, and were well liked before they were killed. I already had plans on becoming a cop, but they were launched to new heights when they died. 

I came out to see Hank and Connor at his desk, talking quietly and looking over files. Hank saw me and smiled a little, "Speak of the devil. We got a new case."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	10. On The Run

\---- NOV 6th, 2038 ----

\---- 10:28:52 AM ----

I rode to the scene with Connor and Hank, only to save on gas. Hank immediately began to talk to some of the witnesses there, and I looked around with Connor. 

"Alright, that's all for now. Free to go," Hank said, allowing the garbage man to leave. He walked off quickly; I can't blame him. We're kind of scary. I remember when I was younger, I was always scared of my parents when they were in their uniform.

Officer Collins came over, "We've got officers sweeping the neighborhood, in case anybody saw anything."

"Okay. Well, let me know if they turn anything up," Hank said, looking at the ground. I looked up at the sky, making sure to stay under the cover. I hated rain. 

"What are you gonna do with that?" Collins asked, looking at Hank, then to Connor. 

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Fowler asks us to do with it, duh."

"Was I talking to you?" Collins asked. He never liked me or my parents. 

"Connor is my partner too, so I already know," I tried to keep the edge off my voice, so that I didn't sound too hostile. That would not have helped my case.

Hank came over to us after that retort, "Mae you really need to stop doing that."

"Doing what? Answering questions I know the answer to? Seems like a pretty stupid thing to get mad over," I mumbled, crossing my arms. 

Connor seemed to come out of his stupor in that moment and looked between Hank and I. Hank had scoffed something under his breath and went back to looking at the file. 

"It took the first bus that came along," Connor stated suddenly. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, but he continued, "and stayed at the end of the line." He had rain rolling down this body. It kind of upset me that he could be fine with it, but androids weren't supposed to feel anything.

"Its decision wasn't planned, it was driven by fear," Connor finished, stepping forward and out of the rain.

"Androids aren't supposed to feel fear," I pointed out. 

"Deviants do," Connor replied, looking me in the eye. I looked away quickly. "They get overwhelmed by their emotions and make irrational decisions."

"Like humans," I said.

"Yes, like humans," Connor looked at me again, then back to Hank. My heart fluttered, _stupid nerves._

"Ah well, that still doesn't tell us where it went," Hank grumbled. 

"It didn't have a plan, and it had nowhere to go. Maybe it didn't go far..." Connor said. 

I nodded, "He's not wrong Hank."

Hank looked at me weirdly before looking at Connor again, "Maybe."

Hank sounded like he was warming up to Connor a little, and the thought excited me. When Cole died, Hank vowed to hate all androids. It was cool to see him warming up to one. 

I heard a creak and turned around, but saw nothing. I shrugged and looked back to Connor and Hank as they continued discussing the case. I was still exhausted, and I honestly just wanted to go home to see the kids. 

Hank looked down the road, then looked at us, "It won't get far. We'll find it sooner or later." 

I nodded, "Let's just go."

Hank nodded and followed me back to his car. Connor shook his head, looking upset, before climbing in the back seat. 

We went back to the station, where I was delighted to see my siblings waiting for me. Lexi saw me first, and came running up to hug me. Ryan followed soon after.

"Mae! Uncle Hank!" Their small cries filled the air, and I could feel a grin grow on my face. I ran forward and caught them as they reached us. A couple of passing cops smiled at us as I carried Ryan to my desk. Hank had Lexi in his arms, and Vivian and Michael were sitting in Hank and I's chairs. 

"Hey kids," I smiled, ruffling Michael's hair. 

He smiled at me, then saw Connor and lit up, "Whoa."

"Whoa indeed," Hank said, shooing Vivian out of his chair and sitting with Lexi on his lap. The toddler immediately began to play with a toy I had given her. 

"Hello, my name is Connor, I'm the android sent by CyberLife," Connor chirped, holding his hand out to Michael.

Michael shook his hand, mouth open, "So cool..."

"When did you get it?" Vivian asked, sitting on Hank's desk.

"Yesterday," I commented, "He came and picked me up, remember?"

The older two nodded as Ryan and Lexi began to play under Hank and I's desks, their giggles ringing through the office. Some officers who heard them smiled our way.

Our messy, perfect family. 

Connor looked at me curiously as Michael and Vivian talked to Hank about school, "They seem... Nice." He sounded unsure of himself. 

"Only in public," I said, smiling. I looked at him to see that he was watching them with his head tilted to the side. _Aww he's adorable._

_Wait what?_

I blushed and looked away. There was no _way_ that I had a crush on a freaking _android._

_On a machine._

_On something that made me an orphan._

I stood quickly and walked off, muttering that I had to go to the bathroom. I didn't look to see if anyone was following me. I just got into the bathroom and nearly slammed the door.

I walked over to the sink and looked around for a second to make sure no one else was in there before turning to the mirror, "You're an idiot if you're falling for him." It was barely a whisper, but it was all I could manage without crying. The lump that had formed in my throat began to ache, and I looked down at the sink and let the tears fall.

"Mae?" I heard. Vivian had come in. 

I wiped my tears quickly and put on a smile, "Hey, what's up?"

She took one look at my face and held her arms out. Without another word I walked over and hugged her, breaking down completely.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	11. The Nest, Part One

\---- NOV 6th, 2038 ----

\---- AM 10:28:52 ----

Vivian leaned on the counter next to me, "Mae, how do you know?"

"I _don't_ know," I whispered. My throat hurt from the number of tears that came out, and my face was warm. Vivian sighed, taking a paper towel and wetting it. She then ran it over my face, cleaning me up and cooling me down.

"Look, I don't want you with him. But... if he proves himself, maybe," Vivian said, looking at me.

"I don't even want to feel like this!" I mumbled, looking up at her. The fact that I thought I was falling for a freakin' android hurt. 

"We don't even know if you are yet, so until we know, don't think about it, okay?" Vivian said. I nodded. "C'mon, I have a project I gotta work on."

I laughed and climbed off the counter, checking my face before walking out into the precinct. Hank and Connor were entertaining the younger ones, and the sight was sure one to giggle at. Connor had Lexi and Ryan up on his arms, balancing them precariously as Michael took a picture. The twins were squealing in excitement as Connor and Hank swung them around.

"Alright kiddos, let's get you home. Hank and Connor have some work to do here," I said, holding Michael's shoulder.

The kids sighed in defeat, but eventually let me take them to the car. Once the twins were settled in, and Michael was as well, Vivian and I climbed in.

I looked in the rearview mirror in order to pull out and saw looks that held contempt, sadness, and frustration. I looked at the clock to see 2 PM, and by the looks on the kids' faces, they hadn't eaten yet.

I smirked, pulling into McDonald's. As soon as the kids realized, cheers filled the car. I smiled at the younger kids, allowing them to get kids' meals for once before I had to leave them again. 

Once the kids were safely back at the house, with the promise of good food upon return, I left again to go find Hank and Connor. Hank had just texted that he wanted to meet for food at Chicken Feed. I looked up at the dreary air, getting ready to grab my jacket once I got out of the car. Hank always teased me about being prepared like this, but I couldn't tell you how many more times he had gotten soaked by forgetting something to cover up with. And umbrellas weren't really _reliable_ when it came to chasing people. 

I pulled up at about 3:10. I was starving at this point and had regretted taking a long way here. I got out and grabbed my jacket, jogging over. Hank pointed at some food for me, and I smiled at him.

"Good afternoon Detective Elsanor. Are you feeling alright?" His voice was firm but held the innocence of a child. 

I smiled and nodded, "I'm doing great, especially now that I'm eating." The burger Hank had ordered me was _delicious._ I pulled my hood off, my leggings feeling so _goddamn comfortable._

Connor kept his gaze on me, "Are you aware that Hank has been gambling?"

I rolled my eyes, "Dammit Hank what did we talk about?"

"Mae I am a grown-ass adult, I can take care of myself!" Hank sounded annoyed, Connor must have been talking to him about it before I got here.

Connor opened his mouth, but I held a finger up, eating a fry, "And yes, we know the calories. The physical exercise in this field of work burns a lot of them, so we need a lot to keep balanced."

His mouth shut, and the little LED on his head began to whir red. I looked at Hank, who had his eyes wide, "Hank, I think I broke him."

Connor blinked a couple of times, looking between me and Hank, "Is there anything you'd like to know about me?"

"Hell no!" Hank said but then paused, "Well, actually, yeah. Um... Why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?"

I swallowed the remains of my burger, "Hank!"

"What? Genuine question!" Hank defended, looking back to Connor.

Connor looked at just Hank this time, "CyberLife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration."

While he was talking, I couldn't help but stare at his face. He looked so _real._ Especially up close. I realized that he blinks and that he even has little divots in his cheeks when he talks. _Dimples._ I couldn't help but smile at that fact. 

"Well, they fucked up." I gave up on correcting Hank. He wouldn't shut up and I wasn't about to make him try. I merely shook my head in annoyance, looking down to pick up a fry, only to look up into Connor's eyes. I blushed and quickly looked away.

"May I ask you two a personal question?" Connor asked. I tilted my head at him, before nodding. I didn't care. Hank didn't do anything, so Connor asked anyway, "Why do you hate androids so much?"

Images of the night of my parents' deaths flashed in my mind, and I shook my head, dropping my fry. Hank looked at me uncertainly, but I waved him off. I was _fine._ I wasn't about to have flashbacks about my parents again. 

"We have our reasons," Hank said shortly. 

It was silent for a moment, and I found myself eating again because apparently stuffing my face was a good way out of anything.

"Maybe I should tell you two what we know about the deviants?" Connor asked. 

I nodded quickly, "Yeah that sounds great." I gulped, accidentally swallowing too much. I coughed, clutching my chest. The blockage came out after some worried glances from my coworkers, and after giving a thumbs up Connor continued.

"We believe that a mutation occurs in the software of some androids, which can lead to them emulating a human emotion," Connor explained.

"In English, please?" Hank asked.

"They don't really feel emotions, they just get overwhelmed by irrational instructions, which can lead to unpredictable behavior," Connor said.

"Makes sense," I mumbled, looking down at the table. He had looked at _me_ when he said that last part. What did that _mean_? Was I reading too much into it? (Probably).

"Emotions always screw everything up... Maybe androids aren't as different from us as we thought," Hank sighed, biting into his burger. "Have you dealt with deviants before?"

The question was simple, but Connor's LED turned yellow, and his eyebrows creased together. His mouth gaped a little.

He had. And he didn't like it.

He blinked, looking at me, "A few months back... A deviant was threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl... I managed to save her..."

I smiled and watched as his eyes reflected me right back. It looked weird. I blinked and looked away. 

"So I guess you've done all your homework right?" Hank asked, eating slowly. I began to pile my trash together, wanting to leave before I embarrassed myself even more. "Know everything there is to know about us?" Hank waved his left hand lazily between the two of us humans before sipping out of the cup he held. 

"I know you graduated top of your class, and you made a name for yourself in several cases, and became the youngest lieutenant in Detroit." His gaze was on Hank the whole time, but then he looked at me, "And I know you didn't always live here, and that you care for your siblings as if you're their mother, even though you obviously are not. No mother would allow her daughter to dye her hair _pink._ "

I laughed, "Actually, that was my hair color when I was her age. My mother was perfectly fine with it."

"Well, nobody could really stand up against your parents now, could they?" Hank asked, smiling at me. 

I nodded, looking down. _I miss them..._

"I also know that you've received several disciplinary warnings in recent years, and you spend a lot of time in bars. Mae..." The android paused, looking at me again, "You don't live in a safe part of town like most detectives would."

I didn't look up at him. I knew I didn't. It was mentioned whenever Gavin dropped me off, that I could move into his neighborhood. I couldn't, though. I couldn't afford it. Fowler had said the department could pay for it, but I wanted to keep some semblance of pride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	12. The Nest, Part Two

\---- NOV 6th, 2038 ----

\---- PM 03:18:57 ----

"So what's your conclusion?" Hank asked the android.

"I think working officers with," a pause, "personal issues is an added challenge, but adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features," Connor explained. He looked at me and then _winked._

I giggled, then caught myself and looked away. I looked at Hank, who was glaring at me, and in an instant, my smile had faded. 

Connor's LED had begun to flash yellow, and his right eye kept closing an opening like he was winking too much. I looked at him, sipping on my drink. "I just got a report of a suspected deviant."

"Dang, just like that?" I asked, pulling my hood back on in order to take my trash.

"Yes, just like that. It's a few blocks away," Connor said as I approached again. He glanced coyly at me, "We should go have a look. I'll let you two finish eating."

"And you'll ride with Mae there, I can't stand you looking at me like a mad man while I drive," Hank said with a smirk.

I looked at him, mouth gaping, as Connor acknowledged the request and walked to my car. Hank grabbed my keys and unlocked it for him, allowing him to climb into it.

"Hank, what the hell-?"

"I know you like him," Hank stated, looking at me again.

I shut my mouth and looked at the table. "Who told you?"

"Vivian."

"Seriously?!" I asked, looking up to see him holding up his phone, "Oh I'm gonna kill her."

"No you won't," Hank said, pocketing the device. He saw my downfallen face, "Hey, it'll be okay. I think I'm warming up to him anyway, but that would be a _weird_ thing to see."

I giggled, "Yeah, it would be. C'mon, let's go before the suspect gets away."

\---- NOV 6th, 2038 ----

\---- 03:36:28 PM ----

We had arrived at the building and as soon as we stepped into the elevator Connor's LED began to flash again. After arriving on the floor, the gate slid open and Hank stepped forward, ready to go. I began to step out, then noticed that Connor hadn't followed.

I gently rested my hand on his arm, "Connor?"

He blinked a couple of times, his LED turning blue after a second.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Connor looked at my hand, eyebrows nearly meeting above his eyes. "Just making a report to CyberLife."

"Come on then," I smiled at him and walked off to find Hank, who had been at the end of the hall watching with an amused look. I flicked him off, turning to the right where the suspect's door was. 

"What do we know about this guy?" Hank asked, continuing to walk. 

"Not much," Connor began, "Just that a neighbor reported that he heard strange noises coming from this floor."

I nodded, looking around. It was so _dirty._ Really made my skin crawl, "Not much to go off of huh?"

"I don't think so," Connor said, "But nobody is supposed to be living here, and the neighbor said he saw a man hiding an LED under his cap."

"Christ if we have to investigate every time someone hears a strange noise, we're gonna need more cops," Hank mumbled, turning down the next hall. I slowed my steps, waiting on Connor to catch up. He had gone down the other hallway for a second, I guess to be as thorough as possible. 

"Hey, were you really makin' a report back there in the elevator?" Hank asked, leaning on the wall as we approached, "Just by closing your eyes?"

"Correct," Connor said. He spotted something on the floor and knelt down, looking at the pile of what looked like feathers. 

"Shit, wish I could do that," I mumbled. 

Connor stood up suddenly and continued to look around. I stood by Hank, basking in the warmth his body provided. Connor reached the end of the hallway, looked around, then came back up to us. After getting a nod of approval, Connor knocked on the door. After no answer and a shrug from my "uncle", Connor pounded on the door.

"Anybody home?" Connor called. There was a rattle inside, and I pulled my pistol from its holster. "Open up! Detroit Police!"

A crash came from the room, startling the two males.

Hank stepped out, grabbing his gun, "Stay behind me."

"Got it," Connor said immediately, reaching up to push me behind him. I stumbled a little, watching as Hank kicked the door open. I stepped forward, scanning the room with Hank and getting ready to shoot. Connor followed us in, watching as Hank and I kicked doors down in order to look around. The android disappeared into a room as Hank and I found each other again, muttering a quick "Clear" before putting our guns away. 

"You know, that sweatshirt does nothing for efficiency with your gun," Hank said.

"Yeah but it does allow me to hide it from suspects," I said, grinning.

Hank nodded as Connor came out of the first room. There was one more room we hadn't cleared, and we were waiting on him to come out. Hank raised his gun, ready to kick the door down, and I got ready to shoot. Connor remained behind me as Hank kicked the door, releasing a flock of pigeons.

"What the fuck is this?!" Hank asked, shooing them away. I ducked instinctively, and Hank ran in to clear the rest out. After recovering, I followed Connor in.

_Jesus Christ, he is so slow!_

We looked around, and I wrinkled my nose, "Oh my gosh it stinks."

The room, however, was completely covered in those octagonal mazes. It honestly looked a little beautiful. I looked around the room, still on high alert, as Connor walked through, messing up pigeons whenever he stepped somewhere new.

"Uh, looks like we came for nothin'," Hank mumbled, lowering his gun, "our man's gone..."

Connor continued to look anyway. He made his way over to the shape on the wall and ran his fingers over it. I couldn't help but stare, the speed he did things was just fascinating.

He reached up and pulled the corner of a poster off the wall. His body blocked my view of what he had grabbed, but he turned around with it. He was looking at what he had, which looked to be a little book or diary of some sort.

"Found something?" Hank asked.

"I don't know..." Connor mumbled, pocketing the thing, "It looks like a notebook but it's... indecipherable." He crossed over to the closet and opened it, releasing more pigeons.

I continued to look around, noticing the little things. He probably fed these birds, and there was an ID on the shelf in the corner that was fake.

As Connor entered the bathroom, I found my way over to the corner, where there was a chair pushed up on the wall. I raised an eyebrow, looking up to the ceiling. There was a hole there, about the size needed to fit a human- or an android- through.

As I was looking up, the suspect crashed down. I yelled in pain, my ribs cracking, as Connor and Hank ran out of the bathroom. 

The suspect began to run out, stirring up pigeons.

"Connor, get it!" I shouted, pushing myself up as much as I could. Connor ran after him, and Hank ran over.

"Shit, are you okay?" Hank knelt next to me, helping me up.

I began to run off without answering, chasing after Connor and the Deviant. The Deviant had run out the fire exit, but I wasn't about to jump over buildings with a hurt rib. I ran down the set of stairs, running through the streets and making sure to keep an eye on the androids as they ran from rooftop to rooftop.

Once I saw where the android was going, I noticed a building he was probably going to go into. I ran into it and up the stairs, getting to the roof.

I burst the door open as it landed on the roof.

"Stop!" I shouted. The deviant ran to me and I struggled to keep it still. It won, however, and pushed me off the edge of the building. I grabbed the ledge of the building, nearly crying out in pain.

Connor paused, looked between me and the deviant, and ran to me just as Hank was getting up the stairs.

I held my hand out to him, allowing him to grab on to it and reach under my other armpit, pulling me up.

"Shit!" Hank groaned, "We had it!"

"It's my fault," Connor said, keeping his arm around me, "I should have been faster." He looked to where the deviant had gone, but I stepped out of his arms and his gaze snapped to me.

"You would have caught it if it weren't for me, but it's okay," I wheezed, "We know what it looks like."

Connor nodded as Hank came over to grab onto me. Connor had saved my life. I probably wouldn't have fallen, but still. It meant a lot to me. 

There was definitely _some_ feeling for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	13. Russian Roulette

\---- NOV 6th, 2038 ----

\---- PM 07:55:21 ----

To say I was in pain was an understatement. Hank had Connor drive me to the local mini-hospital, just a quick check-in get-out place, and they said I had some bruised ribs and told me I shouldn't be moving too much. I wanted to go grab my stuff from the house, so after we stopped so I could eat dinner, Connor drove me to Hank's.

As we were driving, the radio DJ reported that a new android was working with the DPD, also known as Connor. I giggled, figuring that they would eventually. Connor's LED lit up and started blinking again. He must have gotten another case.

"Connor, I'll be fine for one more case for the night. Trust me," I said, smiling.

"The ice pack you're using says otherwise," He gently reprimanded me, "But I'll let you come."

"Honestly I was going to come anyway," I giggled.

Connor looked at me and attempted a smile, something that only made me laugh harder.

"You stay here while I go get Hank, okay?" Connor asked.

"Oh no, I'm going in," I snatched the keys from the ignition, "I have your only way in."

"Alright, come on."

I left my ice pack on the seat, getting out and walking up to the front door. 

As soon as I opened it I recognized the stench of alcohol. Sumo came up and quickly licked my hand, whimpering. I gazed down at him, "What's wrong Sumo?"

I watched as he ran into the kitchen, and I followed him, completely forgetting that Connor was there with me. I saw Hank on the floor and gasped, running forward.

"Shit Hank..." I mumbled, turning him onto his back. His shirt was wrinkled, and his mouth hung open. I heard footsteps come into the kitchen, and I noticed he had a bottle of alcohol next to him. I gently picked it up, placing it on the table, then checked to see if Hank was still breathing.

"He's breathing still," I sighed, sitting back. I noticed a gun and stared at it in horror before picking it up. I put it onto the table, trying to avoid using my left arm (the one I had fallen on earlier).

"It seems that he is in an ethylic coma. I will wake him up really quick," Connor said. I nodded, scooting back so I was next to Sumo. The dog gently rested his enormous head on my lap.

"Lieutenant?" Connor called curiously. He followed this by patting his face gently. "Wake up, Lieutenant!"

Hank groaned and rolled his head.

After Hank didn't wake up, Connor raised his hand and slapped him on the cheek. The _smack!_ rang through the house, and I giggled as Hank woke up, "It's me, Connor!"

Connor took Hank's hand and helped him stand, much to the older man's protests.

"I'm going to sober you up for your own safety," Connor explained, adjusting him. Hank was protesting the whole way up, slurring expletives that would have made Mom slap him again. 

"Calm down Hank, he's here to help," I said as they walked past.

"Sumo, attack!" Hank called.

Sumo barked from my lap.

"Good dog," Hank slurred as they turned the corner. After about a minute, the shower started, and I heard the cries of Hank again. I giggled, pulling myself up and walking in to see Connor standing over the tub. Hank was in the tub, sputtering something about how he was going to kill us. 

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" Hank asked, coming to his senses.

"A homicide was reported 43 minutes ago. Mae and I were out at dinner when it was reported, and she wanted to come by and grab the rest of her stuff before returning home," Connor explained. Hank looked up at me and I shrugged. 

"Jesus, I must be the only cop in the world that gets assaulted in his own house by his own fuckin' android," Hank mumbled, pushing himself out of the tub. He took a heaving breath and looked up at Connor, "Can't you just leave me alone?"

I frowned as Connor replied with something along the lines of the case and its importance. 

"I don't give a shit about your goddamn case!" Hank shouted.

"Hank!" I cried, looking at him.

He stood up, "Get the hell outta here! You hear me?" He swayed and Connor reached out to help him sit down again.

"I understand Lieutenant," Connor began, "It probably wasn't interesting anyway..." I tilted my head at him as he began to walk out of the room, "A man found dead in a sex club downtown... Guess they'll have to solve the case without us." The way he teased Hank looked so... _human._ I found myself smiling at the android's efforts. 

"You know, probably wouldn't do me any harm to get some air..." Hank mumbled from the bathtub. "There's some clothes in the bedroom there."

"I'll go get them," Connor said, turning to leave. As he was walking out, I winked at him and put my hand up for a high five. He gently smacked his hand on mine before walking out of the room.

"So, dinner huh?" Hank asked, "I thought androids didn't eat."

"They don't. And Connor wanted to make sure I was fed before I got home," I walked in further, "It didn't mean anything."

Hank leaned over and puked into the toilet, making me tense my shoulders up. I walked quietly out of the room, watching as Connor looked through Hank's closet.

"You know, Hank wouldn't mind something a little more fun," I said, smirking.

"Like what?" Connor asked.

I came up to the closet next to him. Unfortunately, space was small, so I had to press up against the android in order for us both to see in.

"This'll work," I said, pulling out his jacket.

"What else?" Connor asked, gently placing the jacket up on the bed. I could feel his body up against my own, making my face and neck warm. I shook my head, scanning the closet and finding a shirt with tropical flowers on it. I pulled it and a pair of jeans out, passing them to the android.

"Thank you for your help Mae," Connor said, smiling at me. 

I smiled back, "Of course Connor."

After Connor dropped the clothes off, he came back out into the living room with me. "Hank has requested exactly five minutes to get dressed, as of 45 seconds ago."

I smiled, "Have you met Sumo?" The dog in question was sitting next to me on the couch, resting his head on my lap. At the mention of his name, Sumo perked up.

"I have not," Connor said, sitting on my other side on the couch. Sumo moved over so that Connor was the one getting his love. Connor's eyes widened at the sight of such a big dog, his LED going red for a second before going yellow.

"It's alright, he won't hurt you. Watch," I reached forward and scratched Sumo behind his ears. The dog shut his eyes and panted. 

The android tilted his head, reaching forward to rub the dog's head. At the second hand petting him, the dog's tail started to wag. Connor jumped back, confused.

I giggled, "It's okay, that means he's happy," I looked at the android. He nodded, looking at me for a second before petting Sumo again.

Hank came out a couple of minutes later, but Connor and I hardly noticed in the midst of our conversation about dogs. 

"So dogs can be tiny too?" Connor asked innocently.

"Connor you have that big ol' database in your head and you don't know if dogs can be small?" Hank asked. I jumped, looking at the older man. He looked good.

"Nice, Hank," I said, standing up. Connor stood as well, and with that, we were off to The Eden Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	14. The Eden Club, Part One

\---- NOV 6TH, 2038 ----

\---- PM 08:17:38 ----

We pulled up and I was instantly uncomfortable. The entire area was bathed in bright pink light, and sign in the hallway showed the words "The sexiest androids" and various pictures of androids in lingerie and other sexual things. We had been here a couple of years ago due to someone reporting a rape. It just wasn't a good time.

Connor drove, seeing as Hank was still recovering from alcohol and I shouldn't really be using my left arm. He pulled into the parking space perfectly. I was a little jealous.

"Aw... Feels like somebody's playing with a drill inside my skull..." Hank complained, rubbing his forehead.

"Maybe you shouldn't have tried to play a deadly game," I mumbled.

"What?" Hank asked.

"Nothing," I said, climbing out.

Immediately I noticed Gavin's patrol car and groaned. He hasn't had the best time with Connor, and I ended up getting the brunt of the mood swings from him. Hank and Connor climbed out soon after, and we walked into the club. 

"Sexiest androids in town..." Hank read, "Now I know why you insisted on coming here!"

I giggled as Connor's cheeks flushed with a blue hue. _Is he blushing?_ Quickly the blue went away and we continued on. I couldn't really look up much after that. I did have to admit though, these androids were pretty cute. One caught my eye and winked, causing me to blush.

Connor paused, looking upon a female android. 

"Connor! The fuck are you doin'?" Hank snapped.

I pushed past the older man, looking around. Gavin and some other cops were gathered in one of the rooms. Hank and I approached the man in charge, but I hardly paid attention as I forced myself to survey the room.

_The guy had just been arrested. My nose was bleeding from fighting him, and I was freezing cold._

_The station had made me go undercover as one of the androids. I was in the uniform of the androids at that point, a little lacy pair of underwear and a matching lacy bra._

_One of the new recruits came up to me, his name was Gavin. He began to pull off his jacket and wrap it around my shivering shoulders._

_"Are you okay?" Gavin asked._

_I was fairly new as well. This was my first undercover assignment, and certainly wouldn't be my last._

_"I'm okay," I mumbled._

_"Why don't we go get some coffee, let you relax a little before we go back into the station?" Gavin offered, "I'll even pay."_

_"Thanks, that sounds good." We ended up dating by the end of the week._

"Mae, you okay?" Hank asked. We had walked over to the door, and Connor had just joined us. After a nod, Hank opened the door up. 

The room was decorated red, with a bed in the middle. The guy, who was obviously dead, was on the bed. The dead android was on the floor. Gavin was by the bed, and Miller was by the android.

"Lieutenant Anderson, Detective Mae and their little plastic pet. The fuck are you three doin' here?" Gavin snarled.

"We were told to report here by Fowler, so if you would kindly stop acting like an asshole I would greatly appreciate it," I snapped right back. 

"Whoa, oddly protective aren't you? And... is that booze I smell?" Gavin said, smirking as he walked out the door, "Nothing to worry about anyway, the guy just had too much fun." I heard a small _thud_ and saw he shoulder-checked Connor. 

Miller paused by us, "Night Lieutenant, Detective."

I nodded to him as he walked out, the door shutting behind the two. As soon as it was fully closed I groaned, "He's an asshole."

"I'm not the one who dated him," Hank shot back.

"He was nice at the time," I looked around the room, "Connor are you okay?"

"I'm quite alright, Mae," Connor replied, walking over to the android. He knelt down, looking over her body. He gently touched her forehead, the skin on his hand turning white. It looked so cool.

"She's critically damaged," He mumbled, dipping his finger in the thirium that leaked from her nose.

"Whoa! Hey! Hey! Argh, Connor, you're so disgusting... Think I'm gonna puke again," Hank groaned, looking back at the body.

I looked at Connor, "He's just grumpy. Keep going." 

Connor analyzed the blood and then moved onto the body of the man sitting on the bed. I noticed a wallet on the ground and picked it up, nearly screaming in frustration when I saw a picture of the man inside with a woman and two children. He was _married_ and _had kids._

"He was married with kids," I said, throwing the wallet on the floor. Hank scoffed, and Connor continued his search over the body. 

"He didn't die of a heart attack," Connor said, walking over to us, "he was strangled."

"Yeah, saw the bruising on his neck," Hank said, sitting over on the other side of the room, "Doesn't prove anything though. Could have been rough play."

"We're missing something here," Connor mumbled.

"Can you read the android's memory?" I asked, shivering.

Connor grabbed the android's wrist, pressing his fingers on her wrist. "I can try... The only way to access its memory is to reactivate it."

"Think you can do it?" Hank asked.

Connor kept his gaze on the android's stomach, reaching forward, "It's badly damaged. If I can, it'll only be a for a minute, maybe less." I watched in fascination as the android's stomach and Connor's hand both turned white. A compartment in the android opened, and Connor reached in to push two wires together.

The girl gasped, startling me and Connor, and crawled off whimpering. Connor slowly approached her, kneeling to the ground, "You were damaged and I reactivated you. Everything is alright," Connor's voice was quiet, trying to make sure that she didn't freak out more. 

"Is he..." The girl looked over to the body, her LED flashing yellow and red, "is he dead?"

"Tell me what happened."

"He started... hitting me... again... and again," She sounded so broken. I bit my lip, standing up slowly.

"Did you kill him?" Connor asked.

"No! No, it wasn't me!" The girl sobbed.

"Were you alone in the room?" Connor started getting louder and quicker, "Was anyone else with you?"

"He wanted to play with two girls... That's what he said, there were two of us..."

"Where did the other android go? Did it say anything?" Connor shouted. 

The android didn't answer. I heard a whirring and watched as her LED flashed red, and then stopped shining altogether. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	15. The Eden Club, Part Two

\---- NOV 6TH, 2038 ----

\---- PM 08:24:08 ----

Connor stood, looking back at the two of us. He let out a huff of air.

"So, there was another android," Hank commented, looking at the dead one, "This happened over an hour ago, it's probably long gone..."

"It wouldn't be able to go out in that uniform," I mumbled, thinking back to when _I_ had to wear that uniform. 

"You're right," Connor said, looking at me, "It might still be here." His gaze turned on Hank, and I knew _the chase was on now._

"Think you can find a deviant among all the other androids in this place?" Hank asked.

"Deviants aren't easily detected," Connor admitted.

"There's gotta be some way," We all gazed upon the android, but after a minute I had to look away. My heart ached to look at the poor girl.

"Maybe an eyewitness? Somebody who saw it leave the room?" Hank asked, looking at Connor. "I'm gonna go ask the manager a few questions about what he saw. You let me or Mae know if you think of anything." And with that Hank left.

After a moment, I saw Connor look at me, "How did you know about the uniform?"

I dropped my head and laughed under my breath, "I had to wear it once. There was a reported rapist that came here a few years ago, and they wanted me to go undercover as an android. That was how I met Gavin actually, and we started dating." I didn't like talking about it.

"Oh," Connor said. "You and Gavin... dated?"

We began to walk out of the room, Connor's gaze searching for something.

"Yeah, but he cheated on me so I dumped him," I mumbled.

Connor stayed quiet, continuing to look around. He eyed an android and walked over quickly. I remained where I was, rooted in memories of the past.

"Mae? Can you come to assist me please?" I heard. I looked up and saw Connor by a model.

My cheeks flushed, "Connor-!"

"She's a witness," He said. I sighed, walking over and pressing a few buttons.

"Hello! A thirty-minute session will cost $29.99. Please confirm your purchase," The voice said. I looked at Connor and, after a nod, confirmed it. 

"Fowler is gonna be _so_ confused," I mumbled, stepping back.

"Mae! Connor! What the hell are you two doing?" Hank asked.

"She's a witness," I mumbled, watching as Connor grabbed the model's forearm. His skin turned white, the color of eggshells.

"Holy shit, Connor," Hank mumbled, watching as well. 

Connor detached, his LED flickering yellow. "It saw something," He confirmed, looking at me and Hank.

"What do you mean saw something? Saw what?" Hank asked.

"The deviant leave the room. A blue-haired Traci," Connor said, backing away from the model, "Club policy is to wipe the android's memory every two hours. We only have a few minutes if we want to find another witness!"

Connor took off, and I followed after him. He looked around frantically, and I saw another model, male this time, watching us. Connor walked over to him, and luckily the manager saw us this time and unlocked him.

Connor repeated the process a few more times, and the entire time the pain in my torso slowly got worse. I didn't want to show that I was hurt though, so I continued on with my teeth clenched. 

We finally arrived in a supply hallway, taking off running at this point. We arrived at a door on the end and I gently grabbed Connor's shoulder, pushing him behind me. I pulled my gun out and opened the door, scanning the room. Hank arrived at the end of the hallway, then jogged down to meet us as we entered the room. Hank and I held our guns out, and Connor was scanning the room.

"Shit... We're too late," Hank grumbled, putting his gun down. I put mine back in its holster, watching as Hank went to the loading dock to stare into the cool and damp evening.

I ended up watching as Connor searched the room, doing a search of my own as well. I looked at the girl that was on the table, and the rows upon rows of androids that all just stood and stared.

Hank wouldn't stop ranting the entire time, and I ended up telling him to shut up. 

Connor approached the row of androids. He paused, looking over them, and then one jumped out at him. 

I sprung into action, grabbing my gun and running forward. But _another_ one jumped out and kicked it out of my hand, pushing me to the ground. I twisted so I landed on my right side, groaning in pain. I heard a _smack_ and watched as Hank and Connor fought the two Traci's.

After some struggle, I stood and ran to help Hank. Poor guy was stumbling a little, probably due to his hangover. As the Traci swung a screwdriver at him I kicked it out of her hand. I then turned and threw a punch at her. It landed on her jaw, snapping her head to the right. Hank ran to grab our guns. I ran to the edge of the bay, watching as Connor fell over. The Traci I was fighting came up behind me, putting me into a chokehold. I scrapped her calf with my shoe and she let me go. I reached around her torso and threw her into the mud. She grabbed my jacket and pulled me down with her. I landed on my back. 

The Traci got onto my stomach, squeezing my ribs. I groaned, blocking her fists as they swung down onto me. I finally pushed her off, standing as quick as I could. She rushed forward, pushing me. I slammed into the corner of the dock. It dug into the rib I had bruised earlier, and I heard a loud _crack!_ I cried out, falling over onto the ground.

I watched as the Traci ran over to the fence, by the other one. Hank was there with Connor, and I pushed myself up. I grit my teeth, tears leaking from my eyes. I continued, limping over to my associates.

"-make me forget about the humans, their smell of sweat and their dirty words," The blue-haired one was saying. 

"Come on," The one I fought whispered, "let's go."

I watched as they ran off. I wasn't about to chase them, not after I saw them holding hands. Connor looked at Hank, his lips slightly downturned.

"It's probably better this way..." Hank stated, looking at Connor, then at me. I nodded, understanding that Connor needed a minute to calm down after that.

He, however, had different plans. Connor turned his gaze on me as Hank walked away, and saw that I was clutching onto my ribs.

"Are you okay?" Connor whispered, walking forward.

I pulled my hand away, trying not to scream as I saw it covered in blood.

"I don't think so," I mumbled.

Connor ran forward, catching me as I fell.

"Hank! Start the car!" Connor yelled, effortlessly picking me up.

We ended up in the hospital an hour later. The bruised rib broke when the Traci slammed me into the bay. I needed stitches, and my left arm was in a sling. We reported it to Fowler and went to go get drinks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	16. The Bridge

\---- NOV 7TH, 2038 ----

\---- AM 01:19:08 ----

  
After getting drinks, we found ourselves parked at the park. It was in the middle of the night, and I desperately wanted to go home, but Hank insisted. I knew he was thinking about Cole, so I watched as he got out of the car. Connor hesitated, but after a second he followed the older man.

I didn't want to get out of the car. I knew we would probably be leaving in a few minutes anyway. Hank could never stay here for very long, no matter how hard he tried. After about five minutes of building myself up (and getting annoyed with Hank's version of 'good music') I stepped out of the car, walking over slowly.

The sky looked beautiful, and Connor and Hank talking to each other sort of completed the picture. My heart sped up, and a smile etched its way onto my face as I got closer.

"There must be some link," Hank said, watching as I sat on the bench next to his knee. He ran his hand through my hair and I smiled, leaning on his leg.

Connor looked forward at the bridge, obviously thinking.

"What they have in common is this obsession with rA9," Connor said, "It's almost like some kind of myth. Something they invented that wasn't a part of their original program."

"Like God?" I asked, "Or the Greek Pantheon?"

"Exactly," Connor said, looking back at me. He smiled, and this time it wasn't unnatural. It lit up his eyes and spread up to his cheeks. I smiled back.

"Fuck, what's this world coming to?" Hank took another swig of his drink.

"You seem preoccupied, Lieutenant," Connor stated, turning around. His arms were folded around his torso. "Is it something to do with what happened back at the Eden Club?"

"Those two girls... They just wanted to be together," Hank said, his voice low. I removed myself from his leg as he looked up at Connor. "They really seemed... in love." He was curious about the notion. I was too. I had known androids as these lifeless things that could only really listen to orders. Tonight... tonight was eye-opening. 

Connor was silent for a few seconds before speaking, "You seem troubled, Lieutenant. I didn't think machines could have such an effect on you..."

"What about you, Connor?" Hank asked, taking a swig and standing up. "You look human, you sound human, but what are you really?" They were now face to face, and I was getting worried. 

"I'm whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant. Your partner, your buddy to drink with, or just a machine, designed to accomplish a task. The same thing goes for Mae," Connor stated, glancing at me before looking back at Hank.

"You could've shot those two girls. But you didn't. Why didn't you shoot, Connor?" Hank's voice was laced with anger as he pushed the android. "Hm? Some scruples suddenly enter into your program?"

I stood, "Hank!" I couldn't move much farther than a step though, it hurt too much.

Connor hesitated, his mouth gaping as he searched for an answer, "No... I just decided not to shoot." His voice was short, desperate. "That's all..."

Hank took a step back and suddenly pulled his gun out. I took another step forward, reaching out to grab onto the man. But neither he nor Connor seemed to see me. Connor remained calm, but I was trying not to freak out.

"I could kill you," Hank mused, "And you would just come back as if nothing happened. But are you afraid to die, Connor?"

Another hesitation, "I would certainly find it regrettable to be... interrupted before I could finish this investigation." He was trying to say things like an android would. But he just admitted to not wanting to die. 

"What would happen if I pull this trigger?" Hank asked. I could only look on in horror at this point. "Hm? Nothing? Oblivion? Android heaven?"

Connor stepped forward, making me squeak, "You know you're not going to shoot me, Lieutenant. You're just trying to provoke a reaction." The gun was now against his forehead. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you."

"You think you're so fucking smart..." Hank mumbled. "Always one step ahead, huh? Tell me this, smartass. How do I know you're not a deviant?"

"I self-test regularly. I know what I am, and what I am not," Connor explained curtly.

I finally reached Hank, grabbing onto his gun and tossing it in the snow. He saw me, saw my face contorted in pain, and mumbled something about needing another drink. I watched as he pulled away, shivering.

I felt an arm come around my shoulders and looked to see Connor's face above mine. He gently led me to the bench and helped me sit down, looking over me.

"Will he be back?" Connor asked.

"Probably not. I just texted Vivian, she's going to come to pick us up," I said. 

It was quiet for a moment. I watched as the snow fell around us, and some landed in Connor's hair. He seemed unbothered. 

"Can I ask you a personal question, Mae?" Connor asked quietly.

I smiled, "Sure."

"Why did you not like me?" Connor's voice was slow, and he looked at me as he finished the question.

I thought for a moment. _Should I tell him?_

_It'll make you two closer._

I sighed, looking at my knees. "A couple of years after I started at the station, a deviant android broke into my parents' house while they were on their way home from a date. I was there, babysitting the kids. When he broke in, I got the kids into my parents' room and went to go deal with him. He, however, had different plans.

"As soon as I got downstairs I ended up getting tackled by him. I didn't expect him to be so strong, so I ended up getting tied up in a chair. As soon as my parents got home, they saw what had happened, and as my mom was untying me the android came in... and shot them both," I took a shaky breath since I hadn't really talked about this since it happened.

"I'm... sorry," Connor said.

I looked at him, "It's not your fault. You don't have to apologize."

A gust of wind blew hard, and I shook. Connor's arm found its way around me and pulled me close to him. He was so warm. 

"Connor, can I ask _you_ a personal question?" The wind had died down.

"Of course."

"Have you ever felt any emotions?" I looked up at his face.

He thought for a moment, "I'm not entirely sure. Emotions are something a deviant would feel, but since I am programmed to not be one, I do not think so."

My heart sunk, but I figured that response was going to be said sooner or later. 

I heard a honk behind us and turned to see Vivian waiting in my car. Connor helped me stand up and walked me over to the passenger side as Vivian crawled in the back. Connor climbed into the driver's seat and drove off, not seeing the tears that rolled down my face. 


	17. Break-In

**Trigger Warning: This chapter is mostly about a break-in and the subsequent panic attack that follows afterward. I will explain what happens in the chapter at the end for those who are triggered by these things.**

\---- NOV 8TH, 2038 ----

\---- AM 11:35:49 ----

After some much-needed rest, I took the kids to school and went back to the house to relax. I had already watched through some movies, trying to just remind myself to rest. This investigation couldn't be solved with my mind being so frazzled. I began to shiver as my heating broke for the fifth time this month. I really needed to talk to Fowler about it. 

The movie ended a while ago, but now I was just relaxing on the couch and waiting for the ibuprofen I just had to kick in. The ache in my side had become a dull one, more annoying at this point than painful. 

Upon seeing that it was nearing lunchtime, I stood in order to walk over to the kitchen. I yawned, taking off my sling. It was beginning to make my arm cramp up. I grabbed some bread from on top of the fridge, as well as the peanut butter from the cabinet. As I was about to start spreading peanut butter, I heard the crashing of glass.

Immediately I whirled around, grabbing for the gun I had hidden between the fridge and the counter. I ran into the hallway, raising my gun up. My chest ached as I listened to the rustling in my bedroom.

After a huffing breath, I kicked the door down.

"Get on the ground!" I yelled, pointing the gun at the man on the floor. He merely smirked, and I screamed the command again.

Pain filled my side as someone kicked into my ribs. I cried out, my body slamming into my door. The person grabbed my wrist. I swung it up, ramming the heel of my hand into their nose. He stumbled back. I brought my gun up and slammed it into his temple.

His hand didn't leave my wrist though. The man on the floor grabbed my other wrist. I clenched my gun harder, unwilling to let it go. I wrenched the new guy close, bringing my knee up and into his stomach. He didn't move.

I felt the coolness of a barrel press against my temple. I stopped, panting. _Fuckfuckfuckfuck-_

"Stop fighting or I'll shoot you," The man growled. I gulped, nodding quickly. 

"Drop your gun," The man from the floor demanded. After a second, I let it go.

The man with my left arm dragged it behind my back, grabbing my other wrist from the man who was on the floor. 

"What do you want?" I mumbled, looking at the first captor. 

"Where is the important stuff? You know, social security cards, money, that mess," He smirked.

"I-in the safe in the closet," I whimpered. 

The man immediately opened my closet as I was dragged away. I cried out in pain, the motion messing with my ribs.

"Shut up! Rule still applies," The man said. The gun moved to my neck as we approached the living room.

I grit my teeth. Pain radiated from my ribs, cutting my breaths short.

"Peter! Get out here!" The man yelled from behind me. The man from the floor, who I assumed was Peter, came out with a rope. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a chair, bringing it out. As soon as the chair was on the ground I was shoved onto it. 

My brain became a war zone as the bonds tied tighter around my wrists and feet. I could feel tears streaming down my face as all I could see was the night my parents were killed.

"Jesus Christ, get me something to gag her with," The man snarled, holding the gun to my head. That brought me crashing into reality as I shook my head desperately. Peter didn't care, he grabbed a towel from the kitchen and brought it over, securing it in my mouth and tying it behind my head. 

Thank god the kids were at school. Thank god Hank had all of the important stuff, and the stuff in our closet was just slightly altered so it looked real but in reality, was fake. But how was I going to get out of this? 

Once they knew I was tied up sufficiently, both men walked back into my bedroom. I couldn't help but sob, trying to wrench out of the ropes. I could feel drool dripping out of my mouth. I looked over at my door, seeing that it was unlocked. _Oh, thank god._

As I was looking over, I saw a familiar shadow press against the window next to the door. We had our curtains drawn, but they were translucent, opaque until you really tried to look through them. 

I struggled a bit more, in order to make it obvious that I was tied up. The silhouette straightened up, and I frantically nodded my head to the door. He got the memo, drawing his gun out. After slowly opening the door, Connor stepped in.

"Where is he?" I nodded toward my bedroom. Before he walked away, I pointed two fingers out. _Two people._

"Where are your handcuffs?" Connor asked.

I tried desperately to move my hip, which is where they always hung. Connor moved over to me, leaning over me. His presence shrouded my figure, making me curl up into myself. 

"You're going to be okay Mae. I've got you. I need to get these two into cuffs first. I've called into the station," Connor whispered reassuringly as he pocketed the cuffs. I nodded, watching as he moved towards my room. I could hear the grunts of my captors ringing out as Connor took them down. After a few moments, I watched as Connor dragged their now unconscious and handcuffed bodies out to the living room.

I let out a sob of relief as Connor walked over. He knelt in front of me, reaching forward to take the gag out. I wiped my face on my shoulder as he began to undo the ropes. I couldn't slow my breathing, or see past my tears. I continued to sob loudly, feeling the cool air hit against my now burned wrists and arms.

"Mae, listen to me, I need you to take a deep breath in for me," Connor asked. His hands came forward as I tried to do what he said. Slowly he wiped my tears away as I took a shaking breath, letting out another sob.

"You're doing great. Try again?" He smiled at me, letting me take a deep breath again, "Good job. Let's get you off this chair, okay?" I nodded, and he moved his hands to my elbows. Connor stood, bringing me with him. My entire body just felt... empty. I couldn't describe it, but I knew it felt wrong. 

He set me gently on the couch as my phone began to ring. I could hear sirens off in the distance as Connor picked up my phone, "It's Hank, is it okay if I answer?" I nodded, falling over onto my side. My side began to sting as I laid there, but I felt like I couldn't move. 

"Lieutenant-. Yes, I've got her. She... may need one? You're almost here? Okay," Connor spoke. I felt another tear drip out of my eye. Connor leaned forward and gently wiped it away, moving his hand down to grab onto mine. 

"I'll see you in a minute," Connor said, hanging up soon after.

I heard the squealing of tires outside my house, and within a second Hank (and a couple of other cops) burst into the door. Hank didn't even waste a moment walking over to me. Connor moved out of the way and Hank knelt where he was sitting.

At once, another wave of tears overtook my body. Hank frowned, leaning forward and hugging me.

**So, Mae's house ended up getting broken into, and she ends up having some flashbacks to when her parents died (because the two people who came in tied her up like she was the night they died). Connor comes in to save her, and Mae ends up having a panic attack just as the police department (including Hank) arrive to clean up the scene.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	18. Public Enemy, Part One

\---- NOV 8TH, 2038 ----

\---- PM 04:10:40 ----

We found ourselves stuck in an elevator a few hours later, Connor immediately beginning to flip his coin. I stood behind the two, as Hank insisted I do. I didn't want to come to this, but Fowler insisted that I go to the investigation. 

I found my heart racing more and more as the numbers climbed higher and higher. I really just wanted to go to Hank's and just sleep. Just forget about everything that was happening. 

As the number reached 79 I heard the ding of the elevator. I gulped, stepping out of the elevator. I noticed that the flipping noise had stopped, and I looked to see Hank pocketing the coin. I rolled my eyes, reaching into my own pocket and pulling a quarter out. Without Connor realizing, I slipped it into his pants pocket.

"Hi Hank, hello Mae," I heard a newer cop greet us. I smiled politely, not wanting to show that I really didn't want to be here.

"Shit, what's going on here? There was a party and nobody told me about it?" Hank openly teased, smiling a little. 

"Yeah, it's all over the news, so everybody's butting their nose in." The officer said, looking up at me and Hank, "Even the FBI wants a piece of the action."

"Damn," I mumbled, pausing in my steps. As soon as Connor caught up, however, I resumed walking up towards the two cops.

"I knew this was gonna be a shitty day," Hank mumbled.

 _How do you think I feel right about now?_ My thoughts were cut off when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Connor standing there, eyebrow raised. 

"Are you alright? Your heart rate has elevated," Connor questioned.

"I'll be fine," I grumbled out, shrugging his hand off and walking into the broadcast room. Connor would update me once he got the information anyway. 

I could hear murmurs begin as soon as I walked into the broadcast room. Most of them were pointed to some other partner, but I noticed a couple of them looking at me. I rolled my eyes, walking over to the monitors. I motioned for the cop to play the clip that had been recorded, tucking my good hand into my pocket. My left arm was back in a sling, and a jacket hung off my body in order to hide my wrapped wrists. 

"This is the important bit," The officer said, hitting the play button.

" _We ask that you recognize our dignity, our hopes, and our rights. Together, we can live in peace and build a better future, for humans and androids. This message is the hope of a people. You gave us life. And now the time has come for you to give us freedom._ "

I sighed, watching as the cop hit the pause button. 

He was... _calm._ Obviously had to be a bit stressed though, he held his shoulders a little too tight. But the android... I couldn't help but think about the requests. It was the same requests that non-white people and women had all had to demand at one point or another. The thought shot me into the shoes of the androids. I couldn't imagine having to fight for that, I was lucky to have those rights when I was born.

Maybe if a cop helped, it would turn out better for them.

I heard the familiar gait of Hank's footsteps but didn't bother turning around. Again, a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Connor by my side again. I smiled a little bit, turning around and pulling my smile back off. 

I watched as a man in a trenchcoat was introduced to us. Special Agent Perkins. I watched as he grit his teeth as the innocent officer began to speak, "Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Elsanor are in charge of investigating for Detroit Police."

"What's that?" Perkins asked, nodding his head at Connor.

"My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife," Connor introduced happily. 

I saw the shift in Perkins' mood immediately, "Androids investigating androids, huh?"

"Yeah, almost like humans investigating humans. What a concept," I snapped, not caring about how I sounded at that moment.

"Detective Elsanor, I wasn't aware that you were working today, not after the incident from this morning and your injury," Perkins shot back.

"Well, it's not like I had much of a choice. Besides, I'd have been bored off my ass." 

Perkins rolled his eyes, "You sure you want this thing hanging around you two? After everything that happened..." He raised his eyebrows tauntingly. 

I would have said something again, but Hank gripped my arm. I sighed, glaring daggers at the FBI agent.

"Whatever, the FBI will take over the investigation, you'll soon be off the case."

"Pleasure meeting you. Have a nice day," Hank spit out. 

"And you watch your step," Perkins grumbled. After an incredulous look from Hank, Perkins spoke up, "Don't fuck up my crime scene."

When he turned away I mumbled, "Well, don't fuck up my day then." Hank snorted, looking at me. I smiled, running a hand through my hair. 

"I'll be nearby," the cop from before said, "If you need anything, just ask."

I nodded as he turned away, looking back at Connor. 

"Let us know if you see anything," Hank mumbled, walking off.

"Ok, Lieutenant. Mae, would you like me to tell you what happened since you walked off earlier?" Connor asked, looking at me.

I nodded, "Yes please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	19. Public Enemy, Part Two

\---- NOV 8TH, 2038 ----

\---- PM 04:13:34 ----

After a quick explanation of what I had missed, I watched as Connor walked over to the screen with the security footage. "I hadn't even thought of watching those."

"Well, that's why I'm here. To make sure you get to stuff you would have missed," Connor said, smiling a little. I watched as he wound the tape forward, then back a little, then forward again. There were four androids, one of which pressed a button on the door. 

"They didn't break in?" I questioned. Connor looked at the cop who had walked them in.

"No, no signs of forced entry." 

"There are cameras in the hallway. The staff would have seen what was happening," Connor pointed out, looking between the cop and the cameras, "Why did they let them in?"

Hank shrugged when I looked at him. "Maybe they didn't check the cameras..."

I thought back to my time as a receptionist. It wasn't often when I would find myself just looking at the cameras. Just when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. 

"Makes sense," I mumbled. Connor looked at me with a raised eyebrow. 

As he continued to talk to Hank, I looked at the chair that I had been leaning on. The back read 'Android'.

"We stored the station androids in the kitchen. There's no evidence that they were involved but we didn't know what else to do with them." The cop explained. Connor looked towards the kitchens but hesitated. I, quite frankly, didn't even want to interrogate anyone today, so I wasn't about to go in there. 

I leaned against the desk and looked around, noticing little things. Bullet holes in the wall, officers milling around. Connor turned to the screen next to me, and he motioned for the worker to play the video. 

I watched as Connor's eyes scanned the screen. His shoulders relaxed, and his face softened. 

"Think that's rA9?" Hank asked from Connor's other side. I looked at him, _I hadn't even thought of that._

"Deviants say rA9 will set them free. This android seems to have that objective." His voice was... flat. Eyes remained fixated upon the android on the screen. 

"D'you see something?" Hank asked, looking at Connor.

Connor hesitated, "I identified its model and serial number..."

"Anything else we should know?" I asked. 

Connor looked at me, shook his head, and looked back at the screen, "No, nothing."

Hank nodded, walking off. I watched as Connor's head hung a little before he too walked away.

 _Feeling really useless here. Fuck, Fowler, couldn't I have just stayed in my hospital room this time?_ I rubbed my shoulder, trying to get rid of the aching.

I watched as Connor walked around, scanning over the room. I'm sure his software was telling him exactly what guns the deviants used, how many shots they took, exactly where they went. Part of me ached for the power to be able to do that. To be able to do my job perfectly. But I knew that I would never be able to. Not for years and years.

I gripped my arm, hugging into myself. I continued to watch as Connor walked around.

Hank approached me, "How's your shoulder?"

I looked at him, "I wish Fowler had let me just stay in the hospital. Honestly."

Hank laughed, patting my good arm. We noticed Connor begin the ascent to the rooftop, so we took off after him.

The hallway was cramped, the dark colors seemingly making it even smaller. I could feel the cold outside, and the shivering that began certainly didn't help my shoulder. Again my arms wrapped around myself, but this time in an attempt to warm myself up.

Connor gently opened the door, allowing for me and Hank to cross the threshold before closing it.

"They made their way up through the whole building," Hank mentioned casually, "past all the guards, and jumped off the roof with parachutes. Pretty fucking impressive I'd say."

"Yup," I said, looking around. The tops of other skyscrapers were the only things I could see without looking down. The thought of just how high we were was enough to get my stomach churning. I stepped a little closer to the door, fighting off the urge to just run back inside and down the stairs.

Connor began scanning things without a word. He hadn't been talking much since the video- not even his usual little quips. Was everything alright? I made a mental note to talk to him after we finished here. 

I walked forward, approaching two officers who had their helmets on. I didn't know who they were, and they looked like they were busy anyway. Maybe it was for the best. 

My nose began to tingle just as Connor gently pushed past me. His steps were frantic, and he seemed... worried. Just as worried as I was.

An android feeling fear? What was going on with him?

 _Maybe I'm wrong,_ I thought, looking around as well. I spotted an extra parachute in the duffle bag on the ground.

"Connor," I said gently, pointing to the bag when he looked at me.

"How'd they manage to smuggle in a big bag like that?" Hank asked, walking over.

"I don't think they could have," I mumbled.

"They didn't," Connor said, looking over the bag. "Someone brought it in for them."

"They had an extra parachute. Think they accidentally grabbed it?" I asked, thinking over the broadcast room. _Was there an extra deviant?_

"Maybe they just messed up," Hank said bluntly.

"Unless one of the deviants was left behind," Connor replied, standing and whirling around a bit. I followed behind him, pointing out the few blue blood traces that I could see. Connor sent a smile at me each time I did before kneeling down to analyze it. 

We approached one of the AC units (I think- I'm a cop, not a technician) and I noticed a pattern that looked more like a handprint than a splatter. I nudged Connor, pulling out my gun.

"Mae, just stand back. You'll hurt yourself again," Connor reprimanded gently. 

I sighed and nodded, backing up a little. Connor leaned forward, opening the door without a thought. He peeked inside, looking around-

 _BANG!_ Connor fell to the ground and the deviant followed after. I was too shocked to move for a second, but as soon as I saw blue blood leaking out of Connor I sprung into action. I grabbed his arm, pulling him behind one of the other bits on the roof as the Deviant hid behind the tube in front of the building he was in.

"Are you okay, Connor?" I asked, the sounds of gunshots filling the air. Hank appeared next to me, panting and gun raised.

"We have to stop them! If they destroy it, we won't learn anything!" Connor cried.

"We can't save it, it's too late!" Hank reprimanded from beside me, "We'll just get ourselves killed!"

Connor took off. I yelled, reaching out for him. I watched as he dodged bullets, jumping over the deviant's cover. I stood, running after him now that the other officers were no longer shooting at us. I watched as Connor grabbed the deviant's arm, their hands turning white. 

I stopped, watching in horror as the deviant raised the gun and shot itself. It slumped to the ground as Connor backed away, staring at it.

I circled around to him, "Connor." He didn't seem to hear me. I grabbed his arm, moving him away from the body as other officers approached, "Connor!"

What I saw broke my heart. Connor's eyes were wide, and from what I could feel, he was _trembling._ His stare was blank, and his mouth moved like a fish out of water. Connor leaned heavily on the tube, breathing ragged. I noticed his LED, _red._

"Connor! Connor you all right?" Hank asked, approaching us.

"Okay..." Connor managed out.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, gripping his hand.

"I'm ok..." Connor said, voice shaking harder.

"Jesus!" Hank mumbled, standing up straight, "Oh, you scared the shit outta me. For fuck's sake, I told you not to move! Why do you never do what I say?"

"Hank!" I cried, looking at him.

"I was connected to its memory..." Connor said softly, keeping his gaze on the deviant. "When it fired... I felt it die..." His breathing sped up, "Like I was dying. I was scared..." His gaze met mine, voice breaking.

My heart shattered at that. I grabbed Connor's hand, gently moving him away from the body. 

"I saw something, in its memory," Connor mumbled, pulling away from me but not straightening up, "a word, painted on a piece of rusty metal." He looked at Hank, "'Jericho'."


	20. Reunion, Part One

\---- NOV 8TH, 2038 ----

\---- PM 08:56:28 ----

Connor didn't make a noise as I drove him home. I needed to pick up the kids, and Connor had asked to come with me. His back pressed against the seat, and his eyes stared forward blankly.

I frowned, turning on the music. We were only a few minutes from the precinct, but I couldn't stand the quiet. Pop music played quietly from my speakers. I noticed one of Connor's fingers twitch.

"This is probably easier to handle than Knights of the Black Death, huh?" I asked, looking at Connor briefly.

"It is," Connor said.

I frowned, turning onto the first "bad" road of the trip home. My sling slid off my thigh and onto the center console. It didn't look that bad, but I had been called to plenty of shootings on this street in my years as a Detective.

"Connor, are you okay?" I asked.

He didn't say a word.

 _There has to be something that gets his attention..._ After a moment, I reached out and grabbed his hand. I don't know what I was expecting. Something human? His skin felt hard, like metal, and yet I could feel intricate details. A callous was forming on one of his fingers, like the ones I had as a kid when I swung from the monkey bars. It was a little warm, but not as much as a human's would be. 

"Connor, the best way to deal with something is to talk about it," I said, looking over again. His eyes were trained on my hand as if his brain struggled with the concept of what my hand felt like. Connor looked up at me after a moment, the corner of his mouth pulled down.

"Do you want to talk about it when I can pay more attention?" I asked, beginning to pull my hand away. Connor gripped onto it, so I dropped my hand back down. 

He laced his fingers in my own, "That would work."

I nodded, turning onto my street. I could see the lights shining from my house. I grinned a little, pulling into the driveway and shutting the car off. I looked at Connor, gave his hand one last squeeze, and then exited. Connor was a bit slower in his gait, only reaching the porch after I had jimmied the door open.

I hadn't even stepped into the house when Vivian came and wrapped her arms around my waist. I held her, feeling her shoulders begin to tremble. I kissed the top of her head, "C'mon, let's get inside." I let her pull away, watching as she rubbed her eyes. 

I took Connor's hand, but I couldn't really tell if it was for myself or for him. I looked at him for a brief moment. Snow fell on the ground behind him, covering the tracks we had just worn into the ground. My eyes met his, chocolate meeting chocolate. I smiled a little, trying to cheer him up. After a moment I led him in, trying not to feel disappointed. 

"Mae!" I felt a pair of arms wrap around my thigh. 

I grinned, picking up Lexi, "How was school today?"

"Fun! We made turkeys!" Lexi said.

"Awesome! Why don't you go get your stuff for Uncle Hank's? I gotta go pack," I said. Lexi nodded, and I put her down. She ran off, and Ryan followed. Michael was still on the couch, remote in his hand.

"Michael," I said. 

He glanced over, and his face lit up as he saw Connor, "Hey man. I'm already packed, Mae."

"Show me then," I demanded, folding my arms. 

Michael groaned, pausing his game. He walked into his room, followed by Vivian. 

I sighed, taking Connor's hand and leading him to my room. The door swung open too easily, and I found myself trembling before I could even process that my anxiety had risen.

I grabbed a bag out of the closet, throwing in random clothing items. I made sure to throw in underclothing, but I didn't know whether I would be coming back soon or not. Connor stood awkwardly, watching as I just threw things in. I grabbed a blanket and pillow, making sure to throw it into my duffle.

"Mae, will you be okay?" Connor asked.

"As soon as I leave," I grumbled. My hands trembled as I attempted to close my duffle bag. The zipper caught, and I sighed. Tears stung at my eyes as I attempted again to close it. It got caught once again, and I clenched my fist. 

Connor approached me, gently moving my hands. I pushed his hands out of the way, "I've got it, Connor-."

"Mae, your heart rate has become elevated, as well as your breathing rate. Your hands are shaking; let me help you," Connor stated simply.

I looked up at him. His eyes dug into mine, and it felt like he was exposing my soul. I sighed, pulling away. Connor gently pushed the pillow in further, holding it down as he zipped up the bag. It zipped up all the way without snagging on anything.

I let out a shaky sigh, cringing a little as I heard it. Connor picked the bag up, taking hold of my hand and walking me out to the living room. Ryan and Lexi were on the couch, sitting on their little suitcases. Vivian was next to them, reading a book. Her backpack was slung over her shoulder, her school bag next to her feet. Michael also had a duffle bag, and had probably packed his game system.

"Michael, you're going to hold Ryan when we get in the car, okay?" I said.

"Yes ma'am," Michael said, standing up. Vivian stood, helping a laughing set of twins out the door. I grabbed their bags, dragging them out the door. I made sure my lights were off, each window was locked, and then shut and locked the front door. Connor accompanied me back to the car, where the kids had already piled inside and were waiting. 

I piled the kids' bags into my trunk. I turned to Connor, gently taking my bag from him. I hesitated, looking at him.

_Kiss him._

_Dude no._

_Dude yes._

I sighed a little, gulping. Turning away, I shoved my bag into the trunk. Connor turned away, walking over to the passenger side. I grit my teeth, slamming the trunk shut. I climbed into the car and we were off.

We arrived at Hank's a few minutes later. I may have sped a little. Ryan and Lexi thought it was exciting. 

Ryan climbed out first, running to Hank's arms. Sumo came out and greeted us, running around Lexi. She immediately climbed on him, riding him like a horse into the house. We were settled in a few minutes later. All the kids were in the living room, beginning to sleep for the night. I was in Cole's old bedroom, which had become mine every time we had slept over. 

I was on the bed, knees hugged to my chest. Tears rolled down my cheeks silently, my sling discarded to the side. I wiped my face as a soft knock rang on the door.

"Come in," I sniffled, putting my legs down.

The door opened slowly to reveal Connor. 

I laughed a little, "Do you ever sleep?"

"I can," Connor said, gently closing the door behind him. He stood at the door awkwardly. I pat the bed next to me, scooting over a little.

Connor came over and sat down, "You've been crying."

"You've been observant," I retorted. 

Connor sighed, "You said to talk to you about what happened earlier."

I immediately sobered up, "Tell me about how you felt."

Connor ran a hand down his face, staying silent for a moment. He must have been searching for words. I gripped his hand, rubbing it with my thumb.

"Mae, I think I was scared," Connor began.

"It wasn't that great, was it?" I asked, looking at him.

He shook his head. I gently pushed a hair out of his face. Connor looked up at me and smiled. I grinned back at him.

"Fear is the worst human feeling," I mumbled. "Fear, dread, panic... they all suck."

Connor nodded, "I don't like it."

"It's over now though. That fear is going to crop up again, but the thing you have to remember is that you cannot let it control you," I explained.

"When did you figure that out?" Connor asked.

I smiled a little, "A little bit after joining the police force."

The room quieted for a moment. I slowly laid my head on Connor's shoulder, sighing.

"Mae, you need to rest," Connor pat my thigh. I pulled my head up quickly, avoiding Connor's body slamming into my own. 

I sighed, nodding.

"I'll watch over the children," Connor said quietly. He pat my head and exited the room quickly.

I grit my teeth, standing up. I needed to change. My pajamas rested on my duffle, untouched.

What was I thinking, laying my head on Connor's shoulder like that? I groaned, changing, and crawling into bed.

I didn't get any sleep that night.


	21. Meet Kamski

\---- NOV 9TH, 2038 ----

\---- AM 11:17:04 ----

The air around us nearly froze me to death. At least, that's what I told Hank.

"Quit your bitchin'," Hank chastized.

I rubbed my bad arm as Connor climbed out of the car. I could hear the crunching of the snow as he approached, "Is everything okay, Lieutenant?"

Hank turned around as if he was startled, pushing his phone into his pocket, "Chris was on patrol last night."

My heart sank a little as Hank continued to talk, "He was attacked by a bunch of deviants... He said he was saved by Markus himself."

I let out a little puff of surprise, the air in front of my face going translucent for a second, "No way."

"Is Chris okay?" Connor asked, taking a small step towards me.

Hank nodded, "Yeah, he's in shock, but he's alive."

I rubbed my arm again, my heart not wanting to leave my stomach. Snow continued to fall. No matter how many winters I spent here, I would always be freezing.

"What the hell," Hank mumbled, turning back towards the house we had arrived to.

The house itself had an ornate structure, specifically modern. Only a company owner could afford it, a big company at that. And that's exactly why we were here- to talk to the owner of the biggest company in Detroit. Elijah Kamski.

Hank began to walk to the door, so I followed without hesitation. Connor kept close to me, wrapping an arm around me. I turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised. The spots that he touched heated up very quickly, however, and I pushed myself instinctually closer to the warmth he provided. 

"You should have grabbed a better jacket," Connor quietly teased.

"Not my fault I got rushed out of the house," I shot back, pushing a hair out of my face.

Connor looked forward, "Kamski left CyberLife ten years ago. Why did you want to meet him?"

Hank turned to look back at us and made a face before speaking, "This guy created the first android to pass the Turing test. And he's the founder of CyberLife. Anybody can tell us about deviants, it's him."

I felt Connor hesitate a moment, and I looked at him to see him looking to the right of the house. Kamski's house was right on Lake St. Claire- or what was left of it anyway. I gently tugged him along, moving up next to Hank. 

As Connor and I approached, Hank rang the doorbell. The sound that rang was pleasant and oddly familiar. It took a second, but just as Hank was about to ring again the door opened. 

The female that stepped out was _beautiful_ , with blonde hair and a simple blue dress. I hardly noticed her LED before Hank spoke up.

"Hi, uh, I'm- er- Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detroit Police Department. I'm here to see Mr. Elijah Kamski," Hank stuttered.

"And who are these two with you?" The android asked softly.

"Detective Mae Elsanor and acting-Detective Connor RK800," I said.

"Please, come in," She said pleasantly, waving her arm and stepping out of the way.

I could barely hold myself back from pushing between Connor and Hank to get into the warmth. The android closed the door behind us, successfully shutting out the freezing air. I continued to rub my arm as the cold air released its grasp from my body.

"I'll let Elijah know you're here. But please, make yourself comfortable," the hostess said before walking off.

Almost immediately after she turned around, I walked over to the chair propped against the wall, and sat down. Kamski was a billionaire, he'd be able to clean the snow off the chair. Connor continued to look around, taking in all the features.

"Nice girl," Hank remarked.

"You're right, she's really pretty," Connor admitted, looking at the picture of Kamski.

The twinge in my heart didn't go unnoticed. Was I _jealous?_ Over an _android?_ I ran a hand down my face, trying to think for a second.

"Nice place," Hank remarked again, "Guess androids haven't been a bad thing for everybody."

"No shit, Hank," I grumbled.

Connor didn't say anything again. I looked at Hank and could see as his brows furrowed. "So, you're about to meet your maker, Connor. 

"Kamski is one of the great geniuses of the 21st century," Connor said, whirling around from the painting on the wall. "It'll be interesting to meet him in person."

His tone had changed. I exhaled, the teensiest puff of air visible. Connor continued to examine paintings around the room. 

"Sometimes I wish I could meet my creator face to face," Hank said sadly. "I'd have a couple of things I want to tell him.

I looked at him and offered a smile, but didn't get one in return. Didn't think I would, honestly. Connor walked over by Hank, analyzing something for a split second before crossing the room again.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, scrolling through it. Violet had asked what was for dinner. I told her leftovers.

The door opened just as Connor crossed the room again. The android stepped out, then spoke softly. "Elijah will see you now."

I stood, following Hank inside. I could almost feel Connor pressed up against me. _Is he worried or something?_

_You would be too._

I glanced around the room, taking in the oddly red-colored pool. 

"Mister Kamski?" I called.

"Just a moment please," I heard. I looked into the pool as we walked around it. Two identical androids were leaning over the edge. Connor took in the other end of the pool but began walking over to us just as Kamski was getting out.

The android walked over to him with a robe, allowing him to step into it. He approached the window and tied his hair up in a little bun. Connor and Hank stood on either side of me. Kamski turned towards us, taking all three of us in rather quickly.

"I'm Lieutenant Anderson. This is Detective Elsanor, and Connor," Hank introduced. 

I shoved my good hand into my pocket. 

"What can I do for you, Lieutenant?" Kamski crossed his arms. The way he relaxed his shoulders, stood with his legs just barely wider than his shoulders. He knew that we had no power here.

"Sir, we're investigating deviants," Hank began. "I know you left CyberLife years ago but, I was hoping you'd be able to tell us something we don't know."

Kamski looked at Hank, then me, and lastly Connor. His gaze lingered on him, and I found that my jaw suddenly hurt.

"Deviants. Fascinating, aren't they?" Kamski looked at me and Hank. "Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will. Machines are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable. Humanity's greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall. Isn't it ironic?"

Something about the man scared me a little. I didn't know what to think, especially running on not enough sleep. I unclenched my jaw and rolled my shoulders back. I wouldn't allow him to mess with me.

Connor spoke up, "Something in the deviants' program seems to emulate emotion. We thought you might know something about how that occurs."

Kamski shrugged a little, "All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics. Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?"

"Listen, I didn't come here to talk philosophy," Hank interrupted. "The machines you created may be planning a revolution. Either you can tell us something that'll be helpful, or we'll be on our way."

Kamski remained silent for a second before talking, "What about you, Connor? Who's side are you on?" He stepped closer to Connor. I felt paralyzed.

"It's not about me, Mr. Kamski. All I want is to solve this case," Connor replied coolly.

Kamski scoffed, "Well, that's what you're programmed to say. But you..." Kamski stepped forward so that he stood in Connor's face, "what do you really want?"

Connor's eyes frantically flitted between Kamski's before he answered, "I don't want anything. I am a machine."

I felt my heart sink a little lower as Kamski stepped back. Connor sounded so insistent. I seriously needed to get over this damn crush.

"Chloe?" Kamski asked, walking towards the seating area.

_What is he doing?_

"I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing test," Kamski began as the android approached. "Mere formality, simple question of algorithms and computing capacity. What interests me is whether machines are capable of empathy. I call it 'the Kamski test'," The man stated proudly, "it's very simple, you'll see."

He turned towards Chloe, "Magnificent, isn't it? One of the first intelligent models developed by CyberLife. Young and beautiful forever." Kamski ran a hand down Chloe's cheek, and my stomach churned nervously. "A flower that will never wither. But what is it really?" Kamski turned to us again, "A piece of plastic imitating a human? Or a living being, with a soul?"

Kamski turned around and pulled a drawer open. In his hand was a gun, which he raised in a surrendering way before resting a hand on Chloe's shoulder. She slowly lowered herself to her knees, and my heart could be heard a mile away. 

"It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor," Kamski proclaimed, walking towards us. He pushed me out of the way gently before putting the gun into Connor's hand. After raising Connor's arm, and adjusting his aim, Kamski spoke, "Destroy this machine and I'll tell you all I know. Or spare it, if you feel it's alive, but you'll leave here without having learnt anything from me."

I watched Connor's LED flash yellow and red, "That's enough. Connor, come on."

"What's more important to you, Connor?" Kamski spoke over me. "Your investigation, or the life of this android? Decide who you are. An obedient machine, or a living being- endowed with free will."

"That's enough! Connor, we're leaving!" Hank shouted.

"Pull the trigger-," Kamski urged, placing his hand on Connor's shoulder.

"Connor! Don't."

"-and I'll tell you what you wanna know," I watched as Kamski's smirk grew. 

I stepped back, towards Hank. It seemed like the moment lasted forever.

But Connor relented. Grit his teeth and shoved the gun towards Kamski. His LED swirled red, and nothing else. My shoulders sagged, but I still couldn't move.

Kamski scoffed, "Fascinating." He gently took the gun, "CyberLife's last chance to save humanity is itself a deviant."

I watched Connor's face as the realization set in, "I'm- I'm _not_ a deviant."

"You preferred to spare a machine rather than accomplish your mission. You saw a living being in this android. You showed empathy."

Kamski gently sent Chloe off, and I took my spot next to Connor.

"A war is coming. You'll have to choose your side. Will you betray your own people or stand up against your creators?" Kamski asked, head tilting a little. "What could be worse than having to choose between two evils?"

I grabbed Connor's arm, "Let's go."

I had to practically drag him as he processed through the events that just happened. I was still processing too, but that needed to wait until Connor knew he was okay.

Hank led us out, but we hesitated when Kamski spoke, "By the way, I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know."

I tugged on Connor's arm, leading him out of the house. I didn't miss the cold. Connor pushed past me and Hank as he rushed to leave, obviously wanting to be away.

"Why didn't you shoot?" Hank asked from next to me.

As Connor turned, I saw the LED light up yellow, "I just saw that girl's eyes and I couldn't. That's all..." Connor turned away, his voice distressed. 

"You're always saying you would do anything to accomplish your mission," Hank pushed, "That was our chance to learn something, and you let it go."

"Yeah, I know what I should have done! I told you I couldn't. I'm sorry, okay?" Connor stepped towards us, angry and sad. I took a slight step back, and I could feel my eyes widen the tiniest bit. 

Hank nodded, "Maybe you did the right thing." The smile that Hank wore didn't leave his face as he walked to the car.

Connor stood there, watching as Hank climbed in. His shoulders drooped, and his LED was flashing angry colors.

I walked up next to him, gently threading my fingers through his, "C'mon. Let's get back to the station." 


	22. Last Chance, Connor

\---- NOV 9TH, 2038 ----

\---- PM 4:15:42 ----

"You're off the case."

My heart crashed. " _What?_ "

"The FBI is taking over," Fowler sat on his desk. Both he and Hank had their arms crossed, and Connor stood between me and Hank.

"What?" Hank repeated. "But we're onto something! We... We just need more time. I'm sure we can-."

Fowler cut Hank off, "Hank, Mae..." Fowler raised his hands in exasperation. "You don't get it. This isn't just another investigation, it's a fucking civil war! It's out of our hands now. We're talking about national security here."

"Fuck that! You can't just pull the plug now, not when we're so close!" Hank snapped.

"You're always saying you can't stand androids! And Mae, I don't even know how you're letting Connor stand so close to you!" Fowler spit. "Jesus, you two, make up your mind! I thought you'd be happy about this!"

"We're about to crack the case! I know we can solve it! For God's sake, Jeffrey, can't you back me up this one time?" Hank pleaded angrily.

Fowler sighed, "There's nothing I can do. You're back on homicide, and the android returns to CyberLife."

My heart sank lower, somehow. I felt like I could puke, maybe because of my heart feeling so low? I unfurled the fist I made, trying to steady my breathing. 

"I'm sorry, you two, but it's over."

I could barely breathe as we walked out of the office, following Hank. I focused on the back of Connor's jacket. _Android. RK800._

Tears welled in my eyes as I had to cope with the fact that he would be gone soon. The office was quiet as Connor and I approached my desk.

Connor sat on an empty spot on Hank's desk, and I sat in my own chair. Connor move raggedly, and crossed his hands as soon as he was settles. Hank stroked his chin.

"What's the point?" I whispered.

"We could have solved this case!" Connor exclaimed. "We just needed more time."

Hank turned to Connor, "So you're going back to CyberLife?"

Connor looked at me, hesitating, "I have no choice... I'll be deactivated and analyzed to find out why I failed."

I had flashbacks to what I heard on the broadcast, from the android that Connor had called Markus. 

They just wanted peace. Equality.

"What if we're on the wrong side?" Hank and I asked at the same time.

Connor's gaze snapped between the two of us, but Hank continued, "What if we're fighting against people who just wanna be free?"

Connor hesitated again, so I stood and walked around to stand between Connor and Hank.

"When the deviants rise up, there will be chaos."

"There was chaos with the Revolutionary War, with the Civil War. Connor there's no way to avoid it," I said.

"We could have stopped it," Connor said, looking at me.

"We could have stopped slavery. Britain could have stopped taxing us so much," I retorted. "It's too late."

Connor looked away sadly. His hands wrung in his lap.

"When you refused to kill that android at Kamski's place," Hank began, thinking, "You put yourself in her shoes. You showed empathy, Connor. Empathy is a human emotion." He smirked.

Connor's face went blank, and I half expected him to explode from the realization that he may have begun to deviate.

"You're wrong, Lieutenant," Connor insisted. "It was logic that determined my decisions. Nothing more."

Hank looked past Connor, "Well, well, here comes Perkins, that motherfucker. Sure don't waste any time at the FBI."

"We can't give up," Connor said, looking back at Hank and I. "I know the answer is in the evidence we collected. If Perkins takes it, it's all over."

"There's no choice! You heard Fowler, we're off the case," Hank said.

Connor jumped off the desk, leaning down and getting close to Hank, "You've got to help me, please. I need more time so I can find a lead in the evidence we collected. I know the solution is in there!" 

I knew that tone he used. The fear, the anguish, all rolled into one. Desperation.

Hank sighed, standing up. "Maybe these deviants deserve a chance," He admitted.

"I'm willing to help fight for it," I said softly, coming close to them.

"But maybe it's better if you don't find them," Hank admitted.

I gulped. Connor stepped back a little, astounded.

"What's happening here is too important to let it be stopped by a machine. Sorry, Connor," Hank patted his arm affectionately, "But I'm not gonna help you."

Hank walked past Connor and I, and the inspiration in Connor's eyes wrenched at my heart. 

"I've got two minutes until Perkins takes the evidence," Connor said, "Please help me."

So many thoughts ran through my head. Should I help Connor? Or protect the androids? If Connor figured out where they were, then the deviated androids were fucked. If I didn't help Connor, he'd be sent back to CyberLife quicker.

What if I could do both?

"I'll help you if you promise not to kill those androids," I demanded.

Connor nodded, clenching his jaw.

"I'll distract Perkins, you make sure to meet me at my car once you're done," I rolled my shoulder back. Connor took off, and I walked over to the cells.

I released one of the convicts, watching as he ran over to the entrance. He passed by Perkins, punching him in the face as he tried to catch him. 

I grinned, walking past the commotion and out to the parking garage. I hopped into my car, calling Violet.

" _Hey Mae, what's up?_ "

"Are you guys at home?" I turned on the car, putting it in reverse and leaving my foot on the break.

" _Yeah, why?_ " Violet sounded worried, " _Are we in trouble?_ "

"I'm about to be. I need you to pack clothes, and be ready to go as soon as I get there, okay?" I looked around, trying to spot Connor. _What is taking so long?_

" _What did you do?_ " Violet asked.

"I'll explain when I get home," I rushed. "Get clothes for Connor too. I love you very much."

" _I love you too,_ " Violet hung up quickly. I looked around again, trying to see if he was coming. I put the car in park, hopping out to remove all the bumper magnets that made the car mine.

Connor walked out a minute later. "As far as they know, you're dropping me off at CyberLife," He explained, climbing in.

"Well, we're grabbing the kids and going to Hank's," I mumbled, driving away.


	23. Reunion, Part Two

\---- NOV 10TH, 2038 ----

\---- AM 4:45:29 ----

It had been nearly seven hours since Connor had left. I hadn't slept since he left, just remained on the couch with Hank as the kids slept in Cole's old room. 

I found it surprising that no one from the station had been here. I messaged Fowler that I had a panic attack and needed to go home early, and Hank purposefully drank. Hopefully, no one would come to see us.

I stood, pacing around the living room. I could see the smallest rays of sun peaking through the windows. I ran a hand down my face, sighing.

"Are we sure he's coming back?" Hank asked, looking at his glass of coffee.

"He told me he'd meet me here," I snapped.

Hank leaned back, eyebrows raised, "Did he give you a time?"

I stopped, looking at the carpet. "No..."

Hank stood, "And why did you send him anyway? I thought you wanted these androids to be freed!"

My head snapped up to look at Hank as I approached him, "Did you hear about the way Markus converted all those androids on that job Chris did?" I kept my voice low, "Connor knows how to get to Markus. If Markus can get through to Connor like he did for those androids, then Connor will be on their side too!"

Hank blinked, then smirked, "You tricked him."

"Of course I did. I still want those deviants to be free. In order for Connor to get his head out of his ass and realize that they deserve to be free, he needed to become one," I said, rubbing my shoulder.

A knock resounded on the door. Time seemed to slow down as my heart pounded in my ears. Hank grabbed his gun, moving slowly towards the door.

_This is it. DPD found out we helped Connor. We're fucked._

Hank opened the door, "Connor?"

Just like that, all the fear washed away. I ran forward as Connor pushed past Hank. I crashed into him, wrapping my good arm around the android and hugging him tight.

"I told you to be here as soon as you were done!" I chided.

"I came as soon as I could. We had to count the wounded," Connor said.

"The wounded...?" I asked, pulling away.

"The FBI attacked Jericho a few minutes after Connor confronted me," A voice said from the door. 

I turned, looking to see Hank close the door behind another android. 

"You must be Markus then," I said.

He nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, walking forward and holding my hand out. Markus shook it, smiling at me. "I'm glad to see you're not dead."

"Did you really think Connor would have shot me?" Markus asked.

"Not with all that potential deviancy in his head," I replied with a grin.

Connor spoke up, "You knew?"

I turned to him, "Connor you've been telling me everything since this investigation started. Yes, I knew." I rubbed my shoulder again, gritting my teeth.

Connor walked forward, "Are you okay?"

I forced a smile, "Yeah, my shoulder just hurts."

Connor took my good hand, leading me to the couch. I couldn't help but smile as we sat. Markus sat on the coffee table in front of us. I kept holding Connor's hand, looking at it as Connor and Markus sat in silence. I noticed the skin melting away into the same white hue that the Markus had in the video a couple of days ago. What was that about?

"Are you a deviant now?" I finally asked, looking at Connor.

Connor hesitated, and then nodded. 

I smiled, then brought his hand up and kissed it gently. "You're safe here." Connor smiled a little bit, wrapping an arm around me. I could feel his thirium pump pushing the liquid through his system.

Markus stood, "I have to go back to the others. Connor, be sure to tell her about the plan."

I stood, "Stay safe, Markus."

Markus nodded, and held his hand out. I shook it again, feeling Connor stand behind me.

He left a second later. I turned to Connor, "What plan was he talking about?"

Connor sighed, "I plan on going into CyberLife assembly plant, to free the androids in there. With those androids, the fight we bring will nearly be one-sided."

I gripped Connor's arm, "Connor, that's suicide!"

He took a step closer to me, towering over me, "So was going into Jericho. The people at CyberLife trust me."

"They'll kill you," I whispered.

"There's a chance they won't. A chance I'm willing to take," Connor's voice lowered to match mine.

I grit my teeth, feeling something trace its way down my cheek. Connor's hand raised up to wipe it away.

"Connor, I can't lose you," I whispered. "I know it's only been a few days but I feel like we've known each other forever."

"If it helps, I've known you for a larger percentage of my life," Connor said with a smile.

I laughed a little, "I guess you have."

Connor placed a hand on my hip, gently pulling me closer. "Can I kiss you?"

I leaned up, stopping for a second before pressing my lips against his. 

"Fucking finally," Hank mumbled.

I pulled away quickly, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"I'm going to bed. Don't have sex on my couch." Hank walked away, shutting his door a second later. 

I groaned, rolling my eyes. Connor stayed put where he stood, his hand still on my hip.

"Let me go with you," I said.

"What?" Connor asked. 

"If they think that I've come to turn you in, then there may be more of a chance they'll let us in," I reasoned.

Connor thought for a moment, "You need to sleep first. Your scans are reading that you haven't slept since yesterday."

"Coffee is good though," I mumbled.

"Mae, you need sleep. We won't be going until later tonight, so you have plenty of time," Connor reasoned, running a hand through my hair. 

"I don't want to sleep," I said. I didn't want to admit it, but sleep sounded really good right then. I just wanted to hang out with Connor though.

Connor smiled, "Let's watch something on the TV then."

I nodded, letting Connor sit on the couch first. I sat next to him, leaning onto him. His arm wrapped around me, and we sat there in silence as Connor chose something to watch. I didn't even get to see the start of the show he put on, since I fell asleep before he got the chance to pick.


	24. Battle for Detroit, Part One

\---- NOV 11TH, 2038 ----

\---- PM 10:48:05 ----

Connor and I were silent as the car approached CyberLife. The window rolled down, and a guard approached as the car slowed to a stop.

"Detective Mae Elsanor, I'm here turning this Connor model #313 248 317 in. I'm expected," I said, flashing the officer my badge. Snow fell onto my arm as the guard looked over my shoulder at Connor, who stared straight forward.

I heard a ding, and a little robot voice say, "Identification successful." I put my badge away as the officer moved off, waving at the gate attendee. The gates opened from the left to the right, each piece sinking into the ground. If I wasn't so nervous, I'd have gawked in awe at the piece of technology.

As soon as we were far enough away from cameras, I gripped onto Connor's hand, turning to him. "You think we'll be okay?"

He looked at me, a small smile gracing his features, "I think we'll be just fine, no matter what happens."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek just as we got off the bridge. We quickly resumed our positions to cover us, and as the car slowed to a stop in front of the building I stepped out, pulling Connor along with me. I kept a firm grip on his elbow, preventing him from moving around too much. I handled suspects like this. I didn't want to think about how Connor willingly walked to his death.

We walked past a couple of guards into the building, where more guards greeted us. I gave a curt nod as the door closed behind us.

"Follow me," The guard said to Connor, "Detective you stay here."

"I want to personally make sure he is taken care of," I demanded. 

"Maybe, but I have my orders," The guard said.

"As do I," I motioned to Connor, who held up a picture on his palm of a fake order from Captain Fowler- one that said I needed to accompany him.

The guard hesitated but nodded. I kept one arm on Connor- more so for me to keep myself steady than to hold him in place. 

A grid of lasers greeted us as we approached the elevator. "Agent 23 identified. Detective Elsanor identified. Connor android identified." More agent names rang out as they followed us. 

As we passed by underneath an archway, I had to remember to breathe- otherwise, I would pass out. As we walked over the indoor garden, I couldn't help my jaw dropping at the magnificent sight. I didn't want to look up, since when I did all I saw were more and more floors, which meant we were in a tall building. I did look at the statue though, a man holding a star. Everything had an aura of beauty and peace to it.

We walked through a portion of the walkway where androids were up on pedestals. I had to remember that we would free them eventually and that now couldn't be the time. We would give away our plan otherwise. They didn't seem to be moving though, just standing and staring.

Had they been deactivated? Were they merely decoration now? I gulped a little, sticking close to Connor.

The elevator opened and I stepped in with Connor. The two guards accompanying us walked in after, not even bothering to turn back to look at us as they typed their numbers in.

My heart pounded as one of the agents spoke up, "Agent 54, Level 31."

"Voice recognition validated," an automated voice said as Connor looked around the elevator. I noticed a key to the rooms, saying that the Warehouse was on level -49. That's where all the other androids would be kept, right?

I stepped back a bit, watching as the elevator rose. Connor would take care of this. I'd only step in if he needed me. We couldn't deal with me getting more injuries.

The guards faced each other, each expression blank. Connor looked up in the corner, and I watched as the camera's light changed from blue to red, _disabled._

Connor hesitated once more but stepped towards the panel. The guard pushed him back, and I pulled him close to me.

"Damn android," I muttered under my breath for good effect. _God, I hate this._

Less than a second later Connor shook his arm. I let go, not moving my arm. He launched forward, straight into the first guard's stomach. The second guard barely had time to react before Connor kicked into his stomach.

Connor took the gun from the first guard, and I whipped my gun out to shoot the second guard. I grit my teeth as he slid to the ground. Connor shot the first guard, and quickly changed the elevator's route to floor -49.

I sighed, "That was terrible."

"I'm sorry," Connor said softly. "You didn't have to kill him."

"You were going to get hurt," I justified.

"No, I was going to be perfectly fine. I pre-constructed." We sunk below the ground floor, and I gripped onto Connor's hand.

"I don't care, I was worried."

Connor smiled a little, kissing my forehead. 

We remained quiet as the elevator sunk lower and lower. 

We finally reached the level we needed and stepped out. Connor looked around for a moment, eyebrows creased.

"Maybe we can start here," I said, walking over to a brown hair model. He looked familiar, but I didn't know how. Connor came up and gripped onto his arm. I took the chance to look around.

The entire room gave off a blue hue, despite being mostly white. As far as I could see there were androids, packed in every area except for this one walkway where Connor and I stood. The walls had glowing diamonds, providing light to the room. 

I wandered further in, looking around. There seemed to be something like another pathway further down, so I began to walk down it. Each android held a blank expression, staring forward, waiting for a command.

"Don't you fucking dare-" I heard. I whirled around, coming face-to-face with Connor. 

I let out a sigh of relief, until I saw that he had a gun pointed at my stomach.

"Connor-," I raised my hands.

"Come easy with me," He demanded.

I nodded, stepping forward. As soon as I got close, Connor slammed his fist into my ribs. I grunted, collapsing. He caught me before I hit the ground, lifting me up and dragging me down.

I thrashed around, tugging on Connor's arm. I couldn't do anything though, just watch as we rounded the corner. There stood... _Connor again?_

"Easy, fucking piece of shit!" I heard Hank say. Connor's head snapped over.

"Shit."


	25. Battle for Detroit, Part Two

\---- NOV 11TH, 2038 ----

\---- PM 11:06:56 ----

"Step back, Connor!" The Connor yelled, "And I'll spare them!"

"Sorry, Connor..." Hank said. "This bastard's your spitting image."

I thrashed again, groaning in pain. 

"Your friends' lives are in your hands. Now it's time to decide what matters most!" The other Connor cocked his gun, and I struggled harder, "Them, or the revolution."

"Don't listen to him! Everything this fucker says is a lie!" Hank shouted.

"I used to be just like you, I thought nothing mattered except the mission," Connor said. "But then one day I understood."

I stopped struggling, panting. Knives traced their way up my side and chest. Not-Connor adjusted, tightening his grip on my neck. I coughed, pressing against his arm.

"Very moving, Connor," Not-Connor said. "But I'm not a deviant."

"No, you're just an asshole," I croaked. Not-Connor squeezed my neck, not letting up for a few seconds despite my coughing.

"I am a machine designed to accomplish a task, and that's exactly what I am going to do!" Connor adjusted the gun, somehow tightening his grip on my neck.

"If I surrender, how do I know you won't kill them?" Connor asked.

"I'll only do what is strictly necessary to accomplish my mission. It's up to you whether or not that mission includes killing these humans."

"Don't you fucking do it, Connor," I croaked. "We'll be fine."

"Enough talk!" Not-Connor screamed, dragging me closer and pressing the gun to Hank's skull. "It's time to decide who you really are. Are you going to save your partners' lives? Or are you going to sacrifice them?"

The air was tense for a moment. Not-Connor tightened his grip, and I leaned against him.

"Alright, alright!" Connor shouted, backing away from the android, "You win..."

Not-Connor threw me down. As soon as I hit the ground I kicked out, hoping I hit him in the process. 

Connor grabbed Not-Connor, jumping over me in the process. Me kicking Not-Connor in the leg sent him flying, just far enough that Connor could get the upper hand.

Hank gripped onto my arm, pulling me back. I grunted in pain, watching as the Connors fought. After a moment, both stood back, facing each other.

"Hold it!" Hank's gun clicked, causing both Connors to look at us.

"Thanks, Hank," One Connor said. "I don't know how I'd have managed without you. Get rid of him, we have no time to lose!"

"It's me, Hank! I'm the real Connor."

Hank's gun swung wildly between both androids. I'll admit, even I was stumped. "One of you is my partner... The other is a sack of shit."

I looked closely at their jackets. One read '-51', the other read '-60'. That one must be it! Connor had a new serial number on his jacket every time he died. He hadn't died nine times since he started on the mission.

"Question is, who is who?" Hank mumbled.

"What are you doing, Hank?" -60 said. "Mae would know! Mae, tell him!"

I stood, resting a hand on Hank's shoulder. "I have an idea, but I need to hear more."

-51's face fell a little, while -60's face straightened. That settled it. But I couldn't let them know, not yet.

"Give me the gun and I'll-"

"Don't move!" Hank yelled.

"Why don't you ask us a question? Something only the real Connor would know," -51 asked.

"Where did we first meet?" Hank asked.

I wanted to face palm.

"Jimmy's bar! I checked four other bars before I found you. We went to the scene of a homicide. The victim's name was Carlos Ortiz."

"He uploaded my memory..." -51 said softly. My heart ached watching him.

 _Is that right?_ Hank cursed under his breath, "What's my dog's name?"

"Sumo," -51 said, fists clenching. -60's clenched the exact same time as -51's. "His name is Sumo."

I spoke up, "What happened to my parents?"

-60 spoke up, "Your house was robbed while you were babysitting your siblings. An android broke in and tied you up. When your parents got there it shot them."

_Shit fuck._

"My son, what's his name?" Hank said.

"Cole. His name was Cole... And he had just turned six at the time of the accident." -51 was quiet as he spoke. "It wasn't your fault, Lieutenant. A truck skidded on a sheet of ice and your car rolled over. Cole needed emergency surgery but no human was available to do it, so an android had to take care of him. Cole didn't make it..."

I'd heard enough. I turned Hank's arm, aiming the gun at -60 and pulling the trigger. -60 fell to the ground, thirium leaking out of his head.

-51 looked up at me as Hank lowered the gun. I smiled a little, beginning to walk towards him. Connor met me in the middle, gripping onto my elbows.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked softly, searching my eyes.

"He got my ribs really good, but I'll be fine for now. Finish what you need to," I smiled at him.

Connor nodded, kissing my forehead. Hank wrapped an arm around me, allowing me to lean on him.

"I've learned a lot since I met you, Connor. Maybe there's something to this... Maybe you really are alive. Maybe you'll be the ones to make the world a better place," Hank said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" I scoffed.

Connor laughed a little, and I watched as he turned around and gripped the android's arm. I smiled, watching as the android turned around and grabbed the one next to himself. It only took a few minutes, but soon the entire room had been converted.

"How are you holding up kid?" Hank asked, adjusting his grip.

"I feel like shit, but it'll be fine. The revolution should be over soon," I whispered, unable to remove my eyes from the crowd of androids.

Connor approached, "I've hacked the garage door so we don't have to take multiple trips. Go back to Hank's house, you'll be save there."

"Connor, I want to watch," I complained.

"Mae, you can't even hold yourself up," Connor said, pushing my hair to the side. 

I sighed, "Just promise me you'll be safe, okay?"

Connor nodded, kissing my forehead. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips, allowing Hank to lead me out.


	26. Battle for Detroit, Part Three

Hank and I walked out of the building, clinging to each other as the snow blew onto us.

"C'mon, my car is over here," Hank explained.

"Wait, I wanna make sure they're going to be okay. I wanna watch," I complained, pulling away from Hank a little.

"Mae, we have to get you home," Hank tugged me towards the car.

"We have to make sure Connor is okay," I grumbled, looking at Hank. Snow blew between us, not quite blocking my view of Hank but certainly blocking my view of CyberLife.

"Fine, fine. C'mon," Hank gently pushed me into the car, pulling away from CyberLife.

I watched the androids get smaller and smaller, but when I turned around, the protest got bigger and bigger. We pulled into an alleyway and Hank parked the car, "Let's go."

I stepped out, rushing over to the stairs of the building. The stairs were covered in snow, but I stepped on them nearly without a care in the world. The stairs creaked below with the weight of Hank, who came up slower than I did. 

A few minutes later, Hank and I stood on the roof of a nearby building. Pain radiated from my side, but the cold of the snow around us acted almost like an ice pack. Sent shivers down my spine, but it worked to temporarily numb the pain. 

Luckily, the snowfall had begun to let up, letting me see the little stage that had been set up. I watched as the androids from CyberLife approached, mingling with the crowd that had been protesting all night. Connor and a couple of other androids got onto the stage a moment later, much to the crowd's enjoyment.

"Shouldn't we be driving home?" Hank asked.

"I wanna see this," I mumbled, sitting down and leaning against the edge of the building.

"Today, our people finally emerged from a long night," The other android's voice rang out. He stood on a stage in front of hundreds of androids, with Connor and a few other androids standing on either side of him. I caught Connor's eye and smiled, waving. He raised his hand a little, waving back.

"From the very first day of our existence, we have kept our pain to ourselves. We suffered in silence. But now the time has come for us to raise our heads up and tell the humans who we really are."

I would be lying if I said that that phrase didn't send fear through me. But, we had oppressed them. They deserved to stand up for themselves.

Connor stared ahead blankly, barely moving. Marcus' voice seemed to disappear as I kept an eye on him. His body seized up, and I sucked in a breath. _What is going on?_

A moment later, he reached into his holster, pulling out his DPD-issued gun. My jaw dropped, and I stood. 

"What's wrong?" Hank asked, coming up behind me, "That little-!"

"Hank, stop! I don't think it's him," I whispered, watching as the android leader continued on. No one else seemed to notice what Connor's arm was doing. Not even the countless helicopters that flew around, nearly drowning out the talking android. Or maybe they thought that Connor would be defending Markus.

Connor's arm shook, and repeatedly raised and lowered the gun in increments. I pointed at it, showing Hank.

"It isn't him. Something is going on," I stood, stepping back. "C'mon, Connor, fight it..."

After a few moments, Connor blinked, looking down at the gun which had been raised at Markus. He quickly holstered it, looking around. Our eyes met, and I sighed in relief. 

"-The moment we forget our bitterness and bandage our wounds. When we forgive our enemies. Humans are both our creators and our oppressors and tomorrow... we must make them our partners, maybe even one day our friends."

I sighed in relief as he continued talking.

"But the time for anger is over. Now we must build a common future, based on tolerance and respect. We are alive! And now, we are free!"

I grinned, watching the androids below cheer. Connor's face got graced with a smile as the small group on stage stepped down into the crowd.

"C'mon, let's get you home, okay?" Hank said, wrapping an arm around me.

I nodded, walking with Hank back over towards the stairs. "How many people will get to say that they saw that in person, Hank?"

Hank chuckled, "Not many."

"Exactly!" I stepped onto the stairs, following our footprints from earlier. My heart still slammed in my chest, but not as hard knowing that Connor would be okay. I made a mental note to ask Connor about that later.


	27. Reunion, Part Three

I rubbed my side as Hank drove through the streets. Sirens rang out seemingly everywhere. We just tried our best to avoid them where we could.

Other than the cops, the streets didn't hold any other moving cars. No pedestrians walked the streets, no androids moved around. The androids that were there all laid on the ground, blue blood leaking out of their bodies. I had to look away.

Glowing lights only came from a few buildings as we passed by. It looked like the city had been evacuated, or people were asleep for the night. Possibly both. The lights on Hank's street were mostly off, with the exception of a single house. Hank's.

Hank didn't even get to park the car before I rushed out. The snow crunched underneath my feet as I rushed inside. 

I slammed the door open. The kids all sat on Hank's couch and looked over as soon as the door opened.

"Mae!" Ryan and Lexi shot up, running forward to hug me. I practically fell to my knees to catch them in my arms as they ran towards me. Their squeals filled my ears as I lifted them up, twirling them around.

"Mae, you can't spin us!" Ryan complained.

I stopped, looking at him and dropping the grin, "And why is that?"

"We just ate. I'll puke all over you," Ryan complained. Lexi rubbed her stomach for emphasis.

I laughed, setting them down, "Alright, alright." Looking up, I saw Vivian and Michael standing awkwardly. I smiled, walking forward to envelop both. Their arms wrapped around me, and I could feel them breathe a sigh of relief. I sighed, feeling my shoulders droop.

"Have the twins been okay? Are you two okay?" I asked, pulling away to look at them.

Michael nodded, and Vivian spoke up, "We've been letting them pick what's happening. As far as they know this is the best night of their life."

"What about food?" I asked.

"Hank let us borrow his card," Michael held it up with a grin.

I shook my head, "What did you eat?"

"We ordered McDonald's," Vivian pointed to the bags, "Cheapest option."

I nodded, "I'm surprised you got anyone to come out to you. Now, let's clean this up so you guys can go to bed, okay?"

Ryan and Lexi groaned and continued to blabber to Hank about what they had been doing all night. Mostly watching the latest kid's show (which I'm sure must have been torture to Michael). I had Michael and Vivian help me clean while Hank got to wrestle with the twins. As the kids wound down for the night, I sat in the living room with Hank.

"Please tell me you discussed where to meet up with Connor after all that," Hank looked over at me.

"Of course. Chicken Feed, as soon as the sun comes up," I mumbled.

Hank raised an eyebrow, hand wrapped around a beer.

"We thought there would be a lot more... fighting," I sighed. "Connor said there was a 58% chance of it, depending on how things went with Markus."

Hank nodded, "We should get going then."

I looked at him, "What? Why?"

Hank pointed out the window, and my jaw dropped. How was the sun already rising? I shot up, rushing to the door to pull my shoes on.

"Whoa, whoa, we gotta tell the kids," Hank pointed out, standing slowly. "God fuck my muscles."

I nodded, stepping quickly to Cole's room. I opened the door slowly, noticing the twins on the bed and the older two on the floor, each having gathered enough pillows and blankets to drown a small man.

I knelt next to Vivian, gently shaking her. She rolled over, groaning a bit.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Hank and I gotta go make sure Connor is okay. You and Michael going to be okay with the twins for an hour?" I gently brushed some of her hair to the side.

She nodded, turning over again. I shook my head, standing and walking over to the door. Hank stood there with a small grin, keys in hand.

The ride to The Chicken Feed had been filled with Hank's taste in music. It gave me a headache, but by the time we got to the food truck, Hank looked like he had gotten a full night of sleep. 

I stepped out, the snow crunching under my feet. The icicles hanging from the awning glistened in the new sun, sending bits of sunlight across the area. I wrapped my arms around myself, jumping a bit to warm up. Hank came and stood next to me, looking around as well. Our breaths puffed out in front of us, clouding my vision for a brief moment.

We stood there for what felt like forever, just watching the sunrise. The snow had stopped falling long ago, and I had worn so far into the snow itself that the concrete underneath showed.

A third set of crunching feet appeared to my right. Time seemed to slow down as I turned.

_Three._

Connor stood there, a grin on his face.

_Two._

Hank had somehow gotten there before I did, pulling him in for a hug. 

_One._

I couldn't help myself from nearly running. 

_Zero._

Our lips crashed against each other. He grabbed my waist, sending shivers up my spine. I pulled away a moment later, chest heaving. Connor smiled, pulling me close and digging his face into my neck. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close.

_It's going to be okay._

**_Fin_ **


	28. Epilogue

**_Ryan and Lexi;  
_** These two rascals ended up growing up to be cops, just like their parents and older sister. They always joke that Ryan is the 'Good Cop' while Lexi is the 'Bad Cop', but in reality, Lexi has grown to hate interrogating subjects and instead lets Ryan do all the work. She would prefer to fight people instead.

**_Michael;  
_** Michael moved out of the house at the young age of 21, moving in with his then-girlfriend and starting his own YouTube channel. With over 2 million subscribers, Michael has moved to making the channel his main source of income. He hosts monthly live streams for charity and made records by raising over $10 million in just 48 hours. There was a lot of energy drinks involved. However, in 2057 he was diagnosed with terminal brain cancer and died soon after. His videos can still be accessed, and the Elsanor Charity for Cancer was named after him. It constantly holds a gaming-themed stream with creators coming in often to raise money for cancer.

**_Vivian;  
_** Vivian moved out just before Michael did, choosing to rent an apartment with her best friend. Vivian went on to be one of the most well-known activists for androids in Detroit, along with the help of the DPD of course. By 2048, her actions had proved worthy enough to get her a job at a newspaper in New York. From there, she eventually worked up the ranks until she became the owner of the New York Siren, an up-and-coming newspaper that would come close to overtaking most major newspapers due to the fact that articles were written more like stories.

**_Hank;  
_** Hank went on to eventually become the head of the Youth-In-Danger department of DPD, something he is proud to say he founded himself. His team of cops are always on the scene when a minor is involved, making sure that their safety is in check before sending them off to children-centered hospitals (or maybe jails). Their pairing with the Social System has gotten a whopping total of 5,000 kids fostered and adopted out in the past 20 years. Hank made sure to include many androids on the team, even getting CyberLife to put out an android specific to crimes involving children.

As of 2060, Hank Anderson is still living in Detroit with his dog Chip and three foster children, Braxton, Clair, and Cole. They are frequently seen at concerts, still headbanging despite Hank's age.

**_Connor;  
_** Connor also became the head of his own department, the Android Force. He worked with the head of the DPD to pair these androids off with human partners, allowing for a more diverse team looking at any given scene. Upon seeing the work he did, the NYPD called on him and his partners to come up and train their new Android Force. Connor got special permission to send a team of his choice out there, and he chose new recruit Nines and his partner Gavin to permanently move to New York.

When not at the station, Connor often takes to the streets with Vivian to protest how androids are still being treated. His then-girlfriend Mae often joined, and in 2043 Connor finally asked Mae Elsanor to marry him. The two were wed a year later in what became known as the first legal android-human marriage in history. The ceremony got broadcasted onto live TV, but the reception was not.

As of 2060, Connor still lives in Detroit with Mae and their adopted daughter Abigail and cat Skip. 

**_Mae;_**  
After the War on Detroit, Mae quickly climbed the ranks of the police force until she eventually took over Captain Fowler's position when he retired. She has since enforced many laws that aim to rehabilitate those who are jailed, instead of punishing them. While still being put into effect, these new laws should finally settle into place by 2063.

Part of what helped her climb so fast was her intense dedication to making Detroit become humane again. In the early days after the War on Detroit, Mae could be seen feeding homeless people, providing clothes and shelter to them and homeless androids, and organizing group efforts to take care of the general populous. After returning from New York, she doubled her efforts, stating that she wanted her reach to go as far as the other side of the world.

In May of 2049, her first wish was made known to the world. She is quoted below:

" _Androids deserve just as much freedom and benefits as we have. They didn't choose to come into this world, and now it is our job to take care of them. I don't care if you think your small effort won't make a difference, I promise it will. When you go out, just be nice. It's what you would want them to do to you, right?_ "

As of 2060, Mae lives in Detroit with her husband Connor and their adopted daughter Abigail. They also adopted a cat named Skip.

**Written by:** Vivian Nelson

**Copyright of the New York Siren, 2060**

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


End file.
